Rutina
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: Él se fue, ella siguió, a pesar del miedo de sus cercanos ella siguió adelante, se puso un propósito y lo cumplió, luego de dos años finalmente ella podía decir que era feliz con su nueva rutina, sonreía de verdad, en algunas ocasiones y por poco tiempo, pero lo hacía.
1. Chapter 1

Rutina

Nuevo día, misma rutina.

Su día comienza temprano, se levanta y baja rápido al comedor, donde sagradamente a las 7:00 am todos toman desayuno, y con todos me refiero a Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki y por supuesto Akane. Siempre es un momento agradable, bastante tranquilo, el señor Tendo lee el periódico mientras las hermanas conversan sobre las actividades que tienen planeadas para el día, y así rápido llegan las 7:30 am, a esa hora Nabiki sale a la universidad, Akane comienza su trote de todos los días para iniciar su entrenamiento personal, Kasumi empieza a hacer los labores de la casa, Soun sigue con el periódico tomando más té. Le gusta mucho el té.

A Akane le toma toda la mañana completar su entrenamiento, lo termina poco antes de la hora de almuerzo, así que al finalizar rápidamente se da una ducha y ayuda a Kasumi en lo que haga falta para luego almorzar con ella y su padre, dependiendo del día Nabiki puede salir temprano de la Universidad y se les une.

Luego de almorzar es tiempo libre para Akane, lo usa principalmente para descansar su cuerpo, suele leer algún libro o escribir. Hace algún tiempo lo hace, pequeñas historias que no llega a mostrarle a nadie, algunos poemas o canciones, nada muy complicado según ella. Otras veces realiza tareas en el jardín, ha comenzado a plantar flores y algunos pequeños árboles frutales por el patio del Dojo y le encanta ocuparse de ello. En algunas ocasiones ve alguna película en la televisión, también sale a pasear con sus amigas, ir al cine, o cualquier cosa, lo importante es que siempre debe hacer algo, nunca esta quieta.

Tiempo antes de ser las 15:00 pm prepara todo para las clases que van a comenzar, tiene tres grupos, divididos por edades y habilidades, los dos primeros son para principiantes y los divide por sus edades: el primero es de los pequeños, luego a las 17:00 pm para los más grandes, y el ultimo a las 19:00 es de cualquier edad, pero que tienen más experiencia, es gracioso ver como pequeños de 12 años pueden ganarle a los de 16, pero son peleas justas, Akane nunca haría competir a sus estudiantes entre ellos si sabe que alguno puede salir lastimado.

Tenía todo un sistema de entrenamientos, con distintas etapas y distintos objetivos para cada día, lunes y miércoles trabajaban el área cardiovascular, los hacia trotar grandes distancias y hacer ejercicios que duraban largos minutos, una parte importante de un artista marcial es su capacidad aeróbica, de resistencia, ya que habían combates que podían durar horas. Los martes trabajaba fuerza y potencia, cada golpe que dieran se debían sentir como si de mil toneladas se trataran, jueves y viernes trabajaban la técnica de cada uno, de nada sirve durar un día entero dando golpes con una gran fuerza destructiva si la técnica es ineficiente. Akane revisaba cada detalle y lo corregía, su ojo crítico no dejaba pasar ninguna falla, cada codo mal extendido, hombro mal flexionado o pierna que no llegara a la altura requerida ella lo corregía. Y por ultimo, cada día destinaba los últimos minutos de los entrenamientos en relajar los músculos usados y en la meditación, debían controlar sus impulsos, la rabia que muchos creían era una buena arma para luchar podía arruinar todo un combate si no era controlada, ella lo sabía muy bien.

Eran un buen grupo, numeroso y dedicado. La fama del Dojo comenzó a crecer rápidamente cuando Akane fue ganando de manera fácil los primeros torneos locales a los que comenzó a participar, y como no iba a ser así, si por más de 1 año su padre, el tío Genma y hasta el viejo Happosai se dedicaron de lleno a entrenarla. Cuando finalizo su preparación no había quien la parara, y ahí estaba, 6 meses después, ya presentándose en torneos regionales y ganándolos, incluso su nombre ya sonaba como la próxima en ganar el campeonato nacional de artes marciales, era la Sensei del Dojo Tendo, sus alumnos la miraban con respeto y orgullo, ella les inspiraba a seguir entrenando día a día hasta poder ser como ella. Su padre también estaba orgulloso, ella sola había levantado el Dojo que con tanto esfuerzo él y su amada esposa habían mantenido por tantos años. Miraba esa sonrisa que había costado tanto volver a ver y él sonreía con ella.

Terminada la última clase toma una vez más un baño, si lo hace dos veces al día, pero este suele ser más largo, ahí ella intenta relajarse, calmar sus maltratados músculos. Siempre dice que debe parar por algún tiempo o solo calmarse, quizás disminuir sus grupos o no entrenar por las mañanas, ya que el hecho de dar clases también era un entrenamiento, pero no podía, no, porque al momento en que ella detenía su cuerpo, su mente trabajaba rápidamente trayendo amargos recuerdos.

Como ocurrió ese día.

* * *

 _-No puedes estar hablando enserio._

 _-Por favor Akane, entiéndeme._

 _-¿¡Cómo quieres que lo entienda!? ¡Te vas! Así como así, y no tienes por qué hacerlo, sabes perfectamente que a mí me da igual, a tu padre también, ya todos lo aceptamos, hasta tu madre lo acepto._

 _-¿Acaso no importa lo que yo piense? ¡Debo hacerlo Akane! Y lo haré, aunque tenga que recorrer el mundo entero, lo haré._

* * *

Se sentó rápidamente dentro de la bañera, con su cabeza gacha, ocultando su mirada en el flequillo, debía seguir en movimiento si no esos recuerdos volverían otra vez.

Bajó a cenar con su familia, esta vez había cinco personas en la mesa: Nabiki que ya volvía de sus clases en la Universidad, Soun que la había ayudado en algunos detalles en el Dojo, Kasumi y Tofu, que por fin estaban comprometidos. Si, el joven doctor pudo con la timidez y se declaró, Kasumi no podía estar más feliz, pero se lo tomarían con calma, solo llevaban saliendo un poco más de un año y hace solo unos par de meses que estaban comprometidos, debían aun organizar la boda, y por supuesto juntar el dinero. La noticia trajo nuevamente alegría a la casa.

Luego de la cena Kasumi acompañó a la entrada al Tofu, Nabiki fue a su habitación para completar sus deberes de la universidad, Soun se quedó viendo la televisión y Akane, tan agotada como todos los días se fue a dormir. Ese era otro motivo por el cual entrenaba tanto cada día, para poner su cabeza en su almohada y dormirse rápidamente, para no darle tiempo a su cabeza y a su soledad para recordar, para pensar. Lástima que no podía controlar lo que soñaba

* * *

 _Estaba en su cuarto, sentada en su escritorio, intentando dejar de llorar, él se iría, no importo todas las suplicas de ella, ni las de su madre o incuso las de sus otras prometidas, él se iría, pero ella tenía un plan._

 _No movió un solo músculo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, ya sabía perfectamente quien era, sabía que en cualquier momento iría._

 _-Vete, no quiero que te despidas._

 _-No vine a despedirme._

 _Su tono de voz sonó frío, firme, harto de que todos los criticaran, ¿Acaso no entendían que era algo necesario? Él iba muy enserio, ya estaba decidido._

 _Lo escuchó caminar por su habitación, ella giró y lo vio acercarse a su armario, de ahí saco su mochila de viaje, la cual ya estaba preparada para seguirlo, la vació completamente y comenzó a despedazarla ante los ojos incrédulos de la chica._

 _-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!?_

 _-Así no me seguirás_

 _-Eres un completo idiota, no tenías que rasgarla_

 _-Si no lo hacia volverías a empacar y seguirme, entiéndelo Akane, no irás conmigo, es peligroso._

 _-Yo sé cuidarme sola,_

 _-Aun así, sabes que no podría concentrarme y retrasaría el viaje por cualquier cosa que te pase… o, acaso ¿No confías en mí? ¿Aún piensas que no volveré?_

 _\- …_

 _\- ¿¡Tan poco confías en mí!? Entiéndelo Akane, no estoy huyendo ¡Volveré!_

 _-¿¡Como sabes eso!? Te puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, podrías incluso morir, tampoco tienes a donde ir, ya sabes que las pozas están destruidas._

 _-Eso no lo sabemos, es solo un rumor._

 _\- Le mandamos cartas al guía, él lo confirmo_

 _-No me importa, algo encontrare, y volveré_

 _-¿Cuando?_

 _-No lo sé Akane pero volveré_

 _-¿¡Cuando!?_

 _-¡Un año! Estaré de regreso en un año, si no es así… si no estoy de regreso en un año… da el compromiso por disuelto, y has con tu vida lo que quieras._

 _Ella lo miro devastada, eso era mucho tiempo, esperaba que le dijera un par de meses, a lo mucho medio año, ¿Y a que venía eso de romper el compromiso? Ella no hablaba de eso cuando le pregunto cuando volvería. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando él volvió a hablar._

 _-Recién te mentí, en verdad… si vine a despedirme._

 _Se acercó a ella, acorralándola con su escritorio, pegándose a su cuerpo, intimidándola, dejándola petrificada por su repentino acercamiento. Tomó ambas mejillas con sus manos y la acerco a él. La situación la superaba, asustada cerró sus ojos, dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiera, rogando que coincidiera con lo que ella esperaba. Los segundos pasaron y los nervios y ansiedad se hicieron presentes, sintió su corazón doler en su pecho por la fuerza de su latido. De un momento a otro sintió como su prometido dejaba sobre su frente el beso más tierno que en su vida recibió, fue un tacto ligero, pero juró sentir como si el mismo fuego la besara. Cuando él se alejó abrió los ojos rápidamente pero ya no estaba, solo había un frío insoportable, que contrastaba terriblemente con el calor anterior._

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su alarma, y el mismo pensamiento de siempre llego " _Cobarde, ni un beso pudo darme antes de irse"._

* * *

Tras su partida Akane se hizo un propósito: Ella no lloraría. No tenía por qué, él le dijo que volvería, en un año como máximo, quería pensar que la idea de su compromiso roto fuera más importante que su maldición y volviera. Así que seguiría adelante, lo esperaría, le daría el tiempo que el mismo sugirió, y cuando volviera la vería siendo ella misma, no un vestigio de lo que en algún momento fue, no, ella era Akane Tendo, nadie se lamentaría por ella, ni ella misma. Pero para eso debía seguir con su vida, y en ese momento se lo preguntó ¿Cuáles eran sus planes? Abrir el Dojo, dar clases, seguir con su título de heredada de la escuela Tendo de combate libre. La respuesta llego tan rápida a su mente que lo tomó como una señal. Así comenzó a entrenar, a dedicar sus mañanas a volverse más fuerte, a recordar viejas técnicas que creía olvidadas, a ser la mejor.

Al ver que Akane no se echó a morir como todos pensaban, sino más bien le dio más fuerza para comenzar a preparar su futuro se tranquilizaron. Todos pensaron lo peor cuando la vieron levantarse la mañana siguiente a la partida de Ranma, pero ella estaba bien, por lo menos eso demostraba, con su ropa deportiva lista para comenzar esa misma mañana a entrenarse. Los días fueron pasando, así también las semanas, y los demás la seguían viendo bien, feliz, al parecer ocuparse en entrenar le traía alegría, le daba un propósito, al ver esto algunos personajes se fueron interesando en su entrenamiento.

El primero fue obviamente su padre, luego de que _él_ se marchara (Si, el Señor Tendo no podía pronunciar su nombre, le dolía) según Soun, Akane quedaría en un vacío, en la nada, ya habían terminado sus estudios en la Escuela Furinkan, no había ingresado a la universidad, ya no sabía si _él_ volvería para cumplir su compromiso y encargarse del Dijo, entonces, ¿Qué sería de su hija? Él era de los más preocupados, pensaba que volvería a perder la hermosa sonrisa de su hija, que la vería hundirse en la depresión, pero no fue así, ella seguía sonriendo. Y él no lograba entender como su hija lo hacía, siempre sonreía, en todo momento, cuando salía con sus amigas, cuando cenaban en la casa, cuando la veía entrenar, y entonces su preocupación desapareció, si su hija estaba bien él sacaría fuerzas de alguna parte, porque el habrá visto como se marchaba un muchacho que él consideraba su hijo, pero ella vio a su amor alejarse de ella por su propia voluntad, sin duda era valiente al seguir sonriendo, si ella podía él también. Pero un día notó un detalle, no era _su_ sonrisa, era otra, no sonreía con todo su rostro, sus ojos no brillaban, no aparecían esas imperceptibles arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, no se sonrojaba levemente, era la misma sonrisa que tuvo por años luego de la muerte de su esposa, una sonrisa para calmar a las personas que la rodeaban. Entonces recordó lo que él hizo para volver a tener la hermosa sonrisa de su hija en esos años, entrenar con ella, ayudarla en perfeccionar el arte. Y así lo hizo. Como cuando era pequeña, le enseño todo lo que sabía, aumentó sus horas de entrenamiento, mas días a la semana, busco pergaminos con viejas técnicas que podían serle útiles y parecía funcionar, a momentos volvía a ver la sonrisa de su pequeña. Se volvió su primer maestro dentro de esta nueva etapa.

Cuando pasaron algunas semanas de la partida de Ranma las tres locas que se hacían llamar prometidas tomaron sus cosas y salieron en su búsqueda, lo curioso era el por qué no partieron antes. Sorpresivamente Ryoga salió con ellas, las últimas palabras que dijo antes de partir fueron _"Si ese idiota tiene la cura yo también la quiero_ ". Y como si fuera la verdad más obvia del mundo lo descubrió, él era P-chan, todo calzaba, las desapariciones de uno cuando el otro estaba, todas las indirectas de Ranma, sus enojos cuando dormía con su mascota. Sabía que tenía que estar furiosa, fue estúpidamente engañada, pero no podía, no valía la pena, él también ese había ido, no tenía a quien culpar, ni a Ryoga por ser literalmente un cerdo o a Ranma por ocultárselo. Luego de la partida del grupo se respiró tranquilidad en la ciudad, Ranma se llevó con él a todos los locos que había traído consigo.

Lástima que la tranquilidad le duro poco a Akane. Poco a poco le fueron llegando cartas o paquetes a la casa, cada día iban aumentando, hasta que todos y cada uno de sus ex compañeros de la preparatoria, personas de la ciudad o gente que la conocía se fue sumando a la locura. Le enviaban regalos, la invitaban a salir, descaradamente le pedían matrimonio, todos debían aprovechar que estaba sola, que la habían dejado para poder cortejarla. kuno obviamente fue el más pesado de todos, enviaba costosos regalos que ella no llegaba a abrir. También recibía regalos pequeños, de muchas personas que ella conocía, que nunca pensó que quisieran algo con ella. Otras veces recibía paquetes de personas que nunca había conocido, de nombres jamás escuchados y de lugares bastantes lejanos, pero ninguno los abría, se los pasaba a Kasumi o a Nabiki, que ellas recuperaran algo que podía serles útil y lo demás que lo regalaran.

A pesar de lo molesto que llegaba a ser todo este asunto, Akane cada día iba a recibir el correo con una sonrisa, revisaba rápido los remitentes de las muchas cartas o regalos que recibía, pero ninguna era de él. Ranma desde su partida no había dado ninguna señal de vida, ninguna llamada o carta, y eso la tenía preocupada. La preocupación aumento cuando luego de un par de meses las tres prometidas volvieron a Nerima. Todos esperaban que Ranma volviera con ellas, pero no fue así, es más, ellas dijeron que no pudieron encontrarlo, ninguna señal o pista de un chico de pelo negro y trenza o chica de pelo rojizo trenzado. Hacían meses que no sabían nada de él, todos comenzaron a pensar lo peor, menos Akane, él mismo dio un tiempo límite, y aún faltaba más de la mitad.

Los señores Genma y Nodoka siguieron viviendo con los Tendo, sabían del trato con Akane, así que mientras transcurriera el año ellos permanecerían ahí, esperándolo. Genma al ver el entusiasmo que Soun y Akane ponían en los entrenamientos decidió ayudarla también, de alguna forma debía pagar la ofensa de su hijo al irse y dejar a su prometida, Nodoka lo regañaba cada vez que hablaban del tema, siempre en su recamara por supuesto. Él no debía decir eso, Ranma volvería, amaba a Akane, para ella era algo obvio, ella tenía fe.

Con la nueva ayuda de Genma, Akane fue avanzando rápido en su entrenamiento, le dedicaba toda la pasión que tenía, se sentía ella misma mientras lo hacía, de alguna forma extraña se sentía cerca de Ranma. Aprendiendo las técnicas que él mismo tuvo que ir adquiriendo en su proceso de entrenamiento, a momentos entendía el resentimiento que le tenia Ranma a su padre. Solo tuvo una petición, que nunca le intentara enseñar nada con animales, ni perros, aves, osos, y por supuesto nada de gatos, amaba mucho a los animales como para agarrarle fobia a alguno.

Viendo que Soun y Genma ayudaban a Akane y la destreza que ella fue demostrando, el tercer maestro se unió a la causa. Happosai estaba consiente de que Ranma debía haber vuelto ya, sabia de sus habilidades, él mismo lo entreno en algunas posibilidades, y si no había dado señales de vida o si aun no había vuelto él pensaba que debía de estar gravemente herido, o incluso muerto, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, no frente a Akane. Así que decidió hacer lo correcto, tomo a la más pequeña de las Tendo como su discípula, hace tiempo que tenía muy presente su avanzada edad, en cualquier momento abandonaría el mundo, y su deber era dejar a un heredero de su estilo, un artista marcial de nivel que pueda llevar el liderazgo de su escuela de combate estilo libre. Entrenaría a Akane como a su propia hija, como a sangre de su sangre.

Akane acepto de inmediato, mientras más se preparara para poder liderar el Dojo mejor, pero con Happosai al mando de sus entrenamientos estos se volvieron cada vez más severos, ya no bastaban las instalaciones del Dojo, se hacían necesarios los viajes al bosque u otras ciudades para perfeccionarse. Y fue así como los cuatro, Genma, Soun, Haposai y por supuesto Akane comenzaron su temporada de viajes, estos no duraban mas de una semana, iban y volvían, de ciudad en ciudad, sin alejarse demasiado, todo por petición de Akane, nadie hablaba del real motivo de esos pequeños viajes, pero todos los sabían, Akane no quería estar lejos por si Ranma volvia.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, y seguían sin haber señales. Poco a poco fueron pasándo más semanas y pronto los meses, entre viaje y viaje el día acordado llegó. Todos estaban en la casa Tendo, la familia, las prometidas y alguno que otro enemigo, y a pesar de eso reinaba un silencio que pocas veces se había escuchado, Akane había permanecido en el comedor de la casa durante todo el día haciendo como que miraba la televisión, acompañada por su tía Nodoka. Las horas pasaron lento, parecían querer torturarla, pero finalmente habían llegado la hora, el reloj marcaba las 00:00 del nuevo día, Akane se levantó lentamente y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, mientras Nodoka comenzaba a derramar silenciosas lagrimas.

Todos pasaron la noche en vela, pensando en que podía cometer una locura, se turnaban fuera de su cuarto para vigilar, atentos a cualquier indicio de llanto o de furia, pero nada de eso vino. Su silencio contrastaba terriblemente con el llanto de Nodoka, que había comenzado lentamente, pero luego fue desgarrador. Ella estaba segura de que volvería, que volvería por Akane, pero al no ser así un miedo atroz la lleno, la única razón para que su hijo no volviera por su amada era que debía estar muerto. Y ese pensamiento se calo hondo en su ser, no paraba de llorar por su hijo, por su bebe, ese niño que le arrebataron tan prontamente, que no alcanzo a disfrutar, ya no podría ver sus ojos, su voz llamadola mama, no podría verlo en el día de su boda o cuando le presentara a su primer nieto, ya nada de eso vendría, y eso la rompía, cada vez mas.

A la mañana siguiente, ya cuando los llantos de Nodoka no se escuchaban, la puerta de la habitación de Akane se abrió, de ella salio la misma Akane que estaba hace unas horas en el comedor, salvo que ahora tenía algunas ojeras por el poco dormir y su mochila de viaje, mas llena que todas las otras veces que viajo, se dirigió lenta hacia la habitación de Nodoka, allí se encontraba Genma apoyado en una pared con su esposa en los brazos, se veía que había pasado horas consolándola.

Nodoka despertó al escuchar la puerta, le dedico una mirada llena de amor a su esposo por haberla cuidado toda la noche, luego vio a Akane, se acerco a ella, y se abrazaron, fuertemente, Nodoka volvió a llorar, más no Akane, ella no derramaría ninguna lagrimas, hace exactamente un año y un día se había echo ese propósito, y lo cumpliría. Se separó de Nodoka e intentó calmarla, le aseguró que su hijo no estaba muerto, que no llorara más, que simplemente decidió no volver, que nada podía matar al gran Ranma Saotome. Eso hizo sonreír levemente a la mujer, quería creer eso, y lo haría, si no, no podría volver a vivir una buena vida.

Con la mujer más calmada desertaron al señor Genma y bajaron al comedor, ahí ya solo quedaba la familia, los demás habían partido a penas el reloj marco el nuevo día. Akaneles dijo que se marcharía, que tomaría la invitación de Happosai, se irían a un largo viaje de entrenamiento, que no volvería en meses al hogar, pero que no se preocuparan, iría avisando de sus avances y lugares por los que estuvieran. Se despidió amorosamente de cada uno de los ahí presentes. A su padre le prometió que volvería sana y salva, siendo la mejor, a su hermana Kasumi le pidió que por favor la esperara para casarse, que se moriría si no la veía unir su vida al hombre que eligió, a su hermana Nabiki le pidió que siguiera cuidando de todos, a su manera claro, a Genma le agradeció el tiempo que dedicó en ella, le agradeció cada técnica enseñada. El hombre usando toda la seriedad que su ser le podía otorgar le pidió que dejara en alto el nombre de la Escuela Saotome de combate libre, de la cual ella era la nueva representante, ella acepto orgullosa el titulo, por supuesto que así sería. A Nodoka, le ofreció quedarse en la casa, que era tan suya como de ella misma, pero la mujer se negó, ya se había cumplido el plazo y ella debía seguir su vida con su esposo, o por lo menos intentarlo, la abrazó nuevamente, como cuando estaban en la habitación y suavemente a su oído susurró _"Adios mamá"._

* * *

 _-Sería todo más fácil si me explicaras por qué es tan urgente, ya te lo hemos dicho mil veces, con o sin maldición eres un hombre entre hombres, todo un macho lleno de testosterona, nadie duda de tu hombría o piensa que eres travesti u homosexual, que se yo._

 _-No es eso, no pienses que soy tan básico, que piensen eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo._

 _-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?_

 _-…_

 _-Vamos, estoy esperando_

 _-Es por… el compromiso._

 _-¿Que?_

 _-No puedo cumplir el compromiso si no soy todo un hombre._

 _-¿Hablas de nuestro compromiso? ¿De casarnos?_

 _-Si, ¿De que otro quieres que hable?_

 _-¡De los otros tres que tienes!_

 _-¡Sabes perfectamente que Kodashi no cuenta!_

 _-¡Que alivio! ¡Solo son otros dos entonces!_

 _Se formó un silencio entre ambos, estaban sobre el tejado, la noche previa al viaje de Ranma._

 _-No tienes que mentir – Le dijo en un susurro Akane – Si no quieres cumplir el compromiso sol tienes que decirlo y yo hablare con nuestros padres._

 _-¿De que estas hablando?_

 _\- Sé que ahora que terminamos la secundaria nos pedirán casarnos, pero eso podemos arreglarlo, no necesitas poner como excusa tu maldición para no hacerlo._

 _-De verdad que eres tonta, ¿Es que no has entendido nada?_

 _-Es fácil de entender, No quieres casarte, inventas un viaje para no hacerlo y poder huir, siendo que es tan fácil como decir que no quieres casarte conmigo y ya._

 _-¡Como es que puedes ser tan cabezota! - Le respondió poniéndose de píe - Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, tonta, pero antes quiero ser un hombre ¡Como pretendes que me case siendo un fenómeno así! Te mereces un hombre completo, ¡Como puedes ser tan tonta de imaginarte toda una historia así! ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde para poner como excusa mi maldición! Que tan bruta eres para no entenderlo._

 _Y pasando por alto la confesión que se ocultaba entre tanto insulto Akane enfureció, termino abofeteándolo._

 _-¡No me trates así!_

 _-Te trato así porque te lo mereces, era una completa idiota cuando quieres._

 _Dicho esto desapareció, no lo volvió a ver hasta al día siguiente, cuando fue a despedirse a su cuarto._

* * *

Fueron meses de entrenamientos, visitaron muchos lugares, montañas inmensas, bosques espesos, los mares mas bravos que pudieron encontrar, Happosai le enseño todo, absolutamente todo, no guardo ninguna técnica, si se había propuesto declarar a la Joven Tendo como Patriarca de la Escuela de combate libre, en este caso Matriarca, debía prepararla para ello.

La base que le habían dejado esos primeros meses con Son y Genma era buena, tenia una increíble fuerza que se habían encargado de pulir añadiendo destreza y precisión, era muy ágil, y lograba entender y aprender de forma rápida cada nueva técnica, pero ella tenia un gran talón de Aquiles. Durante los primeros meses viajando solo los dos, el viejo Happosai había llegado a conocer a su joven aprendiz, pudiendo reconocer cuando en verdad sentía esa felicidad que tan bien aparentaba, y cuando no. Sabía que muchos de esos días en verdad estaba furiosa, se le notaba en la leve torpeza de sus movimientos, en hacer acciones apresuradas que podían resultar en graves lesiones, como en combates con él mismo una furia tremenda salía a relucir. Akane siempre fue una chica algo violenta, que se enojaba con facilidad, quizás era solo eso, pero si le estaba afectando su rendimiento en el arte debía preguntarlo, más cuando ya era cosa de todos los días, y no pudo haber tenido una peor idea.

¿Qué por qué estaba siempre tan enojada? ¡Y COMO NO ESTARLO! Su prometido, el idiota que ella amaba por sobre todas las cosas la había dejado, se fue sin consideración alguna con su persona, a curar una maldición que a ella le importaba una mierda ¿Que lo hacía por ella? ¿Por poder casarse siendo un hombre? Puras mentiras, lo hacia por es un maldito egoísta, por no tener el valor de romper su compromiso de frente, como un verdadero hombre lo haría. ¿De que le servia tener pene a toda hora del día, con o sin agua caliente, si en verdad era un cobarde, un poco hombre por no enfrentarla? Y estaba harta, estaba cansada de hacerse la fuerte, de no haber derramado una lagrima desde que se fue, estaba harta de aparentar que todo seguía bien, harta que seguir su vida cuando solo quería tirarse a llorar, y ahora, cuando ya estaba claro que el no volvería tenia mas rabia aún, rabia por no saber de él, por no tener si quiera idea de si esta vivo o no, porque el muy maldito no se digno a mandar ni una sola carta ¡Nada! Y ahora podía estar muerto por ahí.

Y entonces lloró, lejos de todos los ojos que podían tacharla de débil o de desesperada lloró, libero todas las lagrimas que había tenido guardaba por todo un año, que eran bastantes. Happosai la dejo, era necesario, debía liberar toda su furia, su pena y su amor de alguna forma.

Como si nada pasaron otros 6 meses, cuando volivo a su hogar, luego de haber completado su entrenamiento, su padre salió a recibirla, la observo detalladamente, era su niña, la misma que había decidido viajar para volverse mas fuerte. Le sonrió y ella de vuelta, y pudo ver esa sonrisa que tanto añoraba.

Pronto llegaron sus hermanas pasa abrazarla y darle amor, la pusieron rápido al día, los señores Saotomes un par de semanas después de que partió se fueron a su casa, estaban en un barrio vecino así que frecuentemente se veían. Los preparativos para la boda cada día estaban mas avanzados, pero aun faltaban muchos meses, y Nabiki era la mejor en sus clases de la universidad, como siempre. Le entregaron varios paquetes que venían en su nombre, los acosadores siguieron enviándolos aun a pesar de que ella no estaba, se encontró con algunos nombres conocidos y otros nombres que no, como siempre, desconocidos de lugares lejanos.

A los pocos días de llegar fue a su primer torneo, el cual gano fácilmente, así comenzó a correr el rumor de la nueva novata del año, la futura promesa, siguió ganando más y más torneos y haciéndose un nombre, dando a conocer a la Matriarca de la Escuela de Combate Libre, única representante del estilo, en una técnica que combina las enseñanzas del mismo maestro del arte y las Escuelas Tendo y Saotome. Con su nombre ya sonando fuerte en el circulo de Artistas Marciales dio el anuncio de la reapertura del Dojo Tendo, teniéndola a ella como su Sensei. Todos los cupos se llenaron rápidamente, viniendo gente de otras ciudades solo para adquirir las enseñanzas por parte de ella.

Con la ayuda de Nabiki y su de su padre comenzaron a organizarlo todo, el señor Genma iba al Dojo una vez por semana para dar alguna clase, y otras veces más a jugar Shōgi con su amigo. Las visitas de los Saotomes eran recurrentes, también las idas a su casa. Ukyo, al entender que Ranma no volvería tomó su carro de Okynomiyakis y regresó con su familia, Shampoo, Mouse y la vieja momia volvieron a China, ya no podían perder el tiempo en Japón, no se supo nada más de Ryoga, al parecer a los pocos días de salir con las chicas en búsqueda de Ranma se perdió y no volvieron a verlo.

Así comenzó a hacer su rutina de todos los días, entrenar para ella, dar clases, ir a torneos. Le agradaba ver a su familia unida y feliz, al fin había logrado que sus amigos dejaran de mirarla con lastima, ya no recibía cartas o propuestas de matrimonio, salgo por algún pequeño paquete de desconocidos. Amaba ver como sus alumnos mejoraban día a día, la hacía sentir una agradable sensación en el pecho, quizás era felicidad.

Si, lo era. A momentos, Akane Tendo era realmente feliz. Aun que daría lo que fuera por ser feliz siempre.

Nuevo día, misma rutina, o eso pensaba.

Como siempre habían desayunado los cuatro juntos, pero durante la tarde todo sería distinto, excepto por Akane. Nabiki volvería hasta la tarde de la universidad, Soun iría por el día a visitar a sus amigos los Saotome y almorzaría con ellos, también llegaría hasta tarde así que no podría ayudarla con el Dojo y Kasumi, aprovecharían el día libre del doctor para poder pasear como los prometidos que eran.

Salieron todos de la casa y ella siguió con sus planes. Comenzó trotando como siempre lo hacía, volvió al Dojo a seguir su entrenamiento personal. Luego de su primera ducha de todos los días se dedicó a hacer las cosas de la casa, las cuales termino rápidamente, tendría que pensar en algo para comer, quizás se anime a preparar algo o quizás no, le daba pereza cocinar algo grande solo para ella sola, también podría ir a almorzar con sus amigas, pero antes se dirigió al jardín, ese día debía regar sus amadas plantas, así que conectó la manguera para comenzar a darle agua a cada árbol del lugar.

Se respiraba una gran paz en el Dojo, como ocurría cuando quedaba sola, o eso pensaba. No se había percatado de que alguien la observaba desde hace un tiempo, solo fue consciente de ello cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-Hola

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Volví ... ¡Y NO ES UN ONE-SHOT! Pero tranquilos, no se emocionen, tampoco será una historia larga. Espero les guste, quise usar a una Akane que a pesar de que Ranma, su gran amor, se fuera ella seguiría siendo _ella,_ una mujer fuerte que sigue con su vida y que si se propone algo lo hará, se propuso ser la mejor y abrir el Dojo nuevamente y así lo hizo. **Odio** cuando leo historias en donde Ranma se va o no está y ella llora como magdalena por él.

Veremos como avanza esta cosa.

Como siempre mi twitter: **nube_escarlata,** abrazos a los que siempre andan por ahí, si quieren algún saludo en algún capitulo me dicen, yo solo quiero dar amor.

Besitos.

Pd: La verdad estoy algo nerviosa, ojala resulte bien está historia, no me gusta mucho no tener algo listo cuando lo voy a publicar, solo tengo la historia en mi cabeza, pero bueno. Mientras no se me olvide todo bien, no?


	2. Chapter 2

Rutina – Capitulo 2

-Hola.

Su cabeza se negaba a aceptar lo que su corazón ya le confirmaba con ese latir casi doloroso que tenía, giró lentamente en dirección a la voz que hace segundos la había saludado, y ahí estaba él. Se veía algo cambiado, su rostro no tenía esos detalles infantiles, al parecer había crecido en estatura, no llevaba su típica camisa roja, la misma con la que partió , su voz sonó algo distinta, quizás algo más ronca, ¿Era realmente Ranma? ¿En verdad había vuelto? ¿O quizás era un sueño? Tal vez seguía dormida. Lo detalló con su mirada mientras se hacía estas preguntas, intentando darles respuesta, finalmente se detuvo en sus ojos, lo único que ni con el pasar de los años podrían cambiar, el único detalle que no la podría engañar, porque nunca en ningún sueño o fantasía había logrado ver ese color con ese brillo que ahora estaba frente a ella. Si, era él, eran sus ojos, esos ojos con los que llevaba soñando por dos largos años.

La felicidad la invadió rápidamente al confirmar que era él, era Ranma, su Ranma, estaba vivo, VIVO, había regresado. Quería estrecharlo en sus brazos para nunca más volver a dejarla, sellar sus labios con un beso para que nunca vuelva a decir que piensa hacer un viaje, tocarlo solamente para enterrar toda duda de que fuera realidad. No podía creerlo, estaba ahí, frente a ella. Sus músculos se tensaron esperando la orden para lanzarse sobre él, pero la orden nunca llego. Tal como apareció la felicidad esta se fue, dando paso a la ira, a una furia tan grande que pocas veces podía haber sentido antes correr por su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver así como así?, simplemente a aparecer, como si hubiese ido a comprar a la tienda. ¿Y que fue ese _Hola?_ Ni una señal de vida en 2 años y no se le ocurre decir otra cosa. No, no se lo permitiría, él no jugaría así con ella.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró suave hasta calmar esa ira que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento e intentar matarlo, usó la técnica que le enseño Happosai, _Corazón helado_ , una vez calmada volvió su atención a su jardín y siguió con su labor de regar las plantas.

-Buenas tardes, el Dojo aún no abre, así que por favor le pido que se vaya.

La cara de Ranma no tenía precio. La había dejado mirarlo los minutos que ella quisiera, que procesara la imagen de él ahí en el jardín, así él podía seguir mirándola a su antojo, se veía hermosa con ese vestido ligero de verano, con su mirada fija en lo que hacía. Llevaba unos minutos observándola en silencio antes de hablar, pero aún no era suficiente. Fue leyendo su aura mientras esperaba que reaccionara, pudo ver una leve sonrisa en ella, ese fue su primer regalo al volver, una de las cosas que más extrañaba, pero no era una sonrisa completa, él quería más. De la nada sintió el aura roja envolverla, un aura que demostraba una furia inmensa, su instinto le decía que huyera, que su vida peligraba, pero se mantuvo firme, estaba preparado para dos bienvenidas, a la Akane feliz por volver a verlo o a la furiosa por haberse ido, claramente la segunda opcion era la mas obvia, así que se quedó ahí, analizando sus movimientos para poder esquivar cualquier golpe.

Felicidad o ira, eso se esperaba, cuando volvió a escuchar después de tanto tiempo su melodiosa voz, todo se fue al demonio, nunca se espero que lo desconociera, que hiciera como que era un completo extraño, su corazón no estaba preparado para eso, quizás nunca lo estaría.

-Akane, por favor.

Como extrañaba ese sonido, su nombre dicho por su voz, como lo extrañaba a él, a todo su ser. Pero se mantuvo fuerte, él no podía jugar así con ella, con su corazón, ese corazón que amenazaba con derramar lagrimas en cualquier momento. Apretó fuerte la manguera y continuo.

-Le pido que se marche, señor, está en propiedad privada.

-Esta también es mi casa, Akane.

-Lo siento señor pero no, esta no es su casa, si piensa eso porque cree que sus padres aun viven acá se equivoca, ellos se mudaron, si quiere le puedo facilitar la dirección para que pueda llegar hasta ellos.

-No quiero su maldita dirección – Apretó los puños con fuerza a su costado, le irritaba verla tan tranquila.

-Si es así entonces le pediré que se retire por favor, aquí no hay nada para usted.

Eso termino de sacarlo de sus casillas – Como puedes decir eso - se fue acercando para tomar su brazo, pero ella dirigió el chorro de agua en su dirección.

-¡No te acerques!

Soltó la manguera cuando lo vio, sus ojos y boca se abrieron por la impresión, seguía siendo él, no más maldición, no mas Ranko, seguía teniendo su pelo negro,su cuerpo alto y formidable, su hermoso rostro.

Él desgraciado lo había conseguido.

Ranma esperaba la reacción de Akane, verlo sin su maldición podría ser el detonante para que comenzara a actuar con normalidad, pero no, siguió siendo la misma que hace unos instantes. Ella simplemente se acercó tranquilamente hasta la llave de agua y la cerró, sin volver a mirarlo caminó hacia la casa y habló.

-Si no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted señor, le vuelvo a pedir que se retire.

Terco como solo él puede ser, volvió a acercarse a ella, debía escucharlo.

-¡Deja de tratarme así y escúchame! ¡Soy tu prometido por un demonio!

-¡NO!- Giró para encararlo, la famosa técnica de Happosai, aquella con la cual puedes controlar tu aura, tu corazón, tu furia o cualquier sentimiento para poder lograr manejar cualquier situación se había ido al carajo, Ranma era el único que podía hacer que explotara así – Mi prometido era Ranma Saotome, un idiota que se fue de viaje buscando una cura para su estúpida maldición, prometió volver en 1 año o si no sería libre de mi compromiso, ya pasaron 2 años y no hay señales de él, todos asumimos que estaba muerto, porque el Ranma que conocíamos no podía hacernos esto, no podía simplemente desaparecer, no, él nunca nos habría dejado solos, a su madre, a mí – Poco a poco su ira se fue transformando en tristeza, la misma que no la abandonaba nunca - así que señor no diga que es mi prometido porque eso no es verdad. Le vuelvo a pedir que por favor se marche.

¿Muerto? Nunca pensó que su familia podía llegar a creer que ese era el motivo de su tardanza, nunca dimensiono que tan grave era lo que había hecho, debía repararlo. Su corazón se partía al ver la tristeza de Akane, aún más cuando se sabía culpable, él lo había provocado, él, quien se juró protegerla de todo, él la dañó así.

-Ak… Akane, solo escúchame ¿Si? Yo…

-¿Qué acaso no entiende? ¡Largo!

Su mirada no podía transmitir más odio, pero se equivocaba, al verlo suspirar frustrado y dar la vuelta hacia la salida pensó que podría llegar a matarlo con su sola mirada. Lo vio irse, una vez más. Lo peor de todo es que había sido muy fácil deshacerse de él. Mejor así, pensó Akane, no tenía tiempo para extraños que venían a molestarla, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Se dirigió a la cocina ¿Qué almorzaría ese día? _"Idiota, insensible, estúpido, como puede hacer esto"_ ¿Y si pedía algo por teléfono? En momento así se lamentaba que el Neko-Hanten ya no existiera _"¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Así nada más? Un simple grito y se fue, ¿Desde cuando era tan obediente?"_ Lo pensó por un momento, en realidad no tenía hambre, y como iba a tenerla, mejor hacía algo hasta que fuera su clase, aun faltaban horas para eso, un buen libro sería lo mejor. " _Es un desconsiderado, ¡¿Como se le puede ocurrir aparecerse así, y además irse tan rápido?!"_ Camino en dirección de su habitación, podría leer nuevamente ese libro sobre romance Ingles. " _Ojala no vuelva, no quiero volver su estúpida cara, que se cree_ ". Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se detuvo _"Pero esta vivo"_ No pudo evitar sonreír y quitarse un gran peso de encima, nunca quiso creer en verdad que había muerto, no, algo le decía que era mentira, y no se equivocaba. Por lo menos podía estar feliz por eso. Con una sonrisa entró a su cuarto.

-Tardaste.

Increible, ahí, como si nada, sentado descaradamente en su cama, estaba él.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces acá Ranma?! – La felicidad se fue rápidamente – ¡Te dije que te fueras! – Dando paso, de nuevo, a la ira.

-¡Muy bien! Volví a ser Ranma, ya estaba harto del "Señor", nunca has sido tan educada, no sé de donde salió eso.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Vuelves como si nada y me tratas así! ¡Vete de una vez!– se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, mirándolo hacia abajo - ¡Estás vivo! Y no tienes maldición ¡Hurra! – Dijo con sarcasmo - ¡Me importa una mierda! – Dijo abriendo los brazos hacia sus lados, en serio ¿Dónde estaba el _Corazón Helado_ cuando en verdad lo necesitaba? – Vete, no sé porque volviste.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro escuchó pacientemente como Akane le gritaba, Dios, había extrañado tanto eso, verla enojar, explotar con simples palabras, ver sus ojos brillar, su aura hacerse gigante, la adrenalina previa al golpe que lo mandaría a volar por Nerima, pero esta vez no podía permitir eso.

Se levantó de la cama, quedando frente a ella, muy cerca, Akane se alejó de él, como si fuera una sustancia tóxica que no pudiera tocar, pero fue solo lo suficiente como para poder verlo a la cara, seguía sonriendo, como quería que se concentrara si seguía sonriéndole así.

-Volví por ti.

Solo tres palabras bastaron para dejarla en un casi estado de shock. Ranma daba pasos lentos hacia ella, mientras Akane seguía retrocediendo, alejándose, sin saber por qué.

-Porque te amo.

Tres palabras más, podía sentir su corazón latir desesperado, no pensaba, no procesaba, solo anhelaba que siguiera hablando. Se detuvo cuando sintió su escritorio chocar contra su espalda.

-Vine para recuperarte, me importa una mierda que creas que ya no soy tu prometido, no me importa si estas con alguien, o si algún idiota logró casarse contigo.

Llegó frente a ella, puso sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, impidiendo que escapara, acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Volví solo por una razón – puso su mano izquierda en su mejilla acercándola a un más a él, clavando su mirada en sus ojos cafés, sintió como involuntariamente tembló ante su contacto – Tú.

Finalmente pegó sus labios a los de ella.

Esa noche, cuando fue a despedirse, hizo bien en no besarla. Se había atormentado largas noches, se sentía un completo cobarde por no hacerlo, estuvo tan cerca, podía sentir el aire que salía de su boca chocar contra sus labios. Ahora entendía que había hecho lo correcto, al parecer de alguna forma sabía que no podía besarla antes de partir, porque cuando finalmente besara a Akane Tendo, cuando finalmente besara a su Akane, no habría nada que lo detuviera. Y claro que estaba en lo correcto.

Con la desesperación que dan 4 años de espera, la besó, su yo interno de dulces 16 años celebraba finalmente poder estar cumpliendo uno de sus más grandes anhelos. Colocó su otra mano en su mejilla, debía aprovechar el momento, en cualquier segundo sentiría ese golpe que si por suerte no lo mataba lo dejaría inconsciente por un largo tiempo. Desesperado, movía sus labios sobre los de Akane, sentía cada vez más rápido su corazón, se sentía desfallecer, era el mismo cielo, recibiría gustoso cualquier castigo que viniera después de esto, al tocar el paraíso estaba listo para una eternidad en el infierno, viviría dichoso con ese recuerdo.

Pero el castigo no llegó. Su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Akane tomar sus mejillas, atraerlo hacia ella y responder a su beso con la misma desesperación que la suya. Hace apenas unos segundos lo estaba corriendo de su casa, tratándolo como a un desconocido, y ahora su lengua era una intrusa en su boca. Nunca terminaría de entenderla, y amaba eso de ella.

Rápido movió sus manos hacia su cintura, eliminando cualquier separación de sus cuerpos. Cubrió su espalda con sus palmas, abarcándola casi por completo. Akane ya no tenía sus manos en las mejillas, había pasado uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras su mano se enredaba en su cabello, volviéndolo loco. Se separó de ella por un segundo para tomar aire, solo uno, no le daría tiempo para pensar, para arrepentirse, tampoco podía darle más, ese solo segundo se sintió como mil años sin beber una gota de agua. Había despertado esa necesidad de sentirla, de tocarla, de probarla y estaba lejos de poder saciarla.

No empezó suave, no, él no era así, él era intenso, un huracán. Sin interrumpir la danza de sus lenguas, sus manos siguieron su descenso llegando hasta sus glúteos, y como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, con una sincronía que solo se le puede atribuir a una constante practica mental al imaginarse ese movimiento mil veces en su cabeza, con ambas manos repaso su forma redondeada y una vez llegado al centro de ambos ejerció presión mientras la acercaba más a él, logrando que notase el bulto que ya tenía en su entrepierna, que lejos de molestarla la ínsito a más, la obligó a soltar un vergonzoso primer gemido que contrastó de forma armónica con el gruñido que soltó él.

Fugaces pensamientos amenazaban con interrumpir el goce de Akane, pero las sensaciones que la envolvían se encargaban de acallar. Pero hay veces, contadas, donde la cabeza le gana el cuerpo, y un pequeño pensamiento pudo colarse

 _Detente_

Comenzó a pensar, a entender en realidad que estaba ocurriendo. " _Volví por ti"_. Una de las manos de Ranma siguió el camino de su pierna, bajaba apenas rozando su piel. _"Te amo"_. Dios, como un simple roce se podía sentir tan bien. _"Volví solo por una razón, tú"._ La misma mano que la hizo vibrar de anticipación ahora iba de regreso, escalando su muslo, ejerciendo más presión, ignorando completamente la inútil barrera del vestido, subiéndolo junto con su mano. _"Volvió, volvió porque se fue"._ Su mano termino el recorrido en su glúteo, volvió a realizar presión sobre ellos, sintiendo como la mano que estaba sobre la piel de Akane tocaba una suavidad mayor que la que estaba sobre tela. Su piel era suave, lisa, tibia.

" _Se fue, te dejó, no le importo nada"_

Este último pensamiento pudo haber sido el determinante para detener esa locura, pero se fue a lo más profundo de su conciencia cuando Ranma en medio de un gruñido bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de Akane, la elevó y sentó sobre el escritorio, quedando entre sus piernas. Akane le respondió rodeando su cadera con sus piernas, atrayéndolo, dejando en contacto sus sexos, separados únicamente por sus ropas, pero eso no les fue impedimento para sentirse.

" _Rápido, haz algo, detente"_

La mano que jugaba con sus cabellos bajó hasta el inicio de su camiseta y comenzó a subirla, ella también quería tocarlo, sentir su piel, el calor que emanaba. Extasiarse de los definidos músculos que se podían adivinar por lo apretado de su prenda, sentir la dureza que no le producía aversión alguna. Fue viajando por todo ese campo, llegando hasta su cuello para rodearlo con ambos manos, subiendo aún más su ropa. Lo obligó a que sus manos soltaran su trasero por unos segundos para poder sacar su camiseta y lanzarla lejos, pero rápidamente volvieron a su lugar, acercándola más a él, tomándolos ambos glúteos con más presión, rozando el inicio de su ropa interior, haciéndola gemir de anticipación.

" _Rápido, Akane por favor"_

Si, rápido, más rápido, quería sentir las manos de Ranma veloces sobre su cuerpo, que la mano que descaradamente había seguido ascendido por su pierna abandonara su glúteo y siguiera subiendo. Que ese tímido balanceo que habían iniciado sus caderas se volviera más rápido, más intenso. Que los gemidos de placer amortiguados por la misma boca del otro se volvieran más frecuentes.

Pero el pensamiento final llego "¿Eso es todo? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Puede irse y volver como si nada? Por Dios Akane detente, ¡Ahora! ¡DETENTE!"

-¡PARA!

En un segundo, y sin aplicar la más mínima fuerza, había mandado a volar a Ranma, haciendo que chocara contra la pared que tenía en frente. Se levantó rápido del escritorio, bajando su vestido, limpiado su boca de los restos de saliva, arreglando su cabello, intentando controlar la tormenta que tenía en su cabeza.

" _Yo… él… Por dios eso fue…_ " Giró y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio " _Le permití besarme, tomarme, nosotros…_ " Llevó su mano a su pecho " _Yo… también lo besé, lo toqué…_ " aún sentía su corazón martillar con fuerza, sentía un fuego recorrerla por completo, logrando identificar un intenso calor que nunca había sentido rodear su centro, confirmándole que todo lo anterior había sido real.

-Ak… Akane.

La voz lastimera de Ranma la sacó de su estado de desesperación, volteó para verlo y lo encontró en el piso, intentando ponerse de pie.

-¡Ranma!

Corrió hacia él, revisando que no estuviera dañado, tomó su cabeza para ver si tenía un golpe, pero Ranma se lo impidió tomando sus manos mirándola entre asombrado y maravillado.

-Akane ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Mientras se besaban Ranma podía ver sus auras mezclarse, formar un hermoso color morado, brillante, que iba creciendo con cada avance, con cada centímetro descubierto en el cuerpo del otro. Pero de la nada sintió como el morado desaparecía, dando lugar a un intenso rojo que se concentro en las manos de Akane, sintió como hacia un leve movimiento con sus muñecas para alejarlo y una fuerza descomunal lo lanzaba lejos.

-Yo… - nerviosa se miró las manos, había usado sin querer el _Seigyo ōra_ \- ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué si estaba bien? Eso importaba un carajo, quería saber que era eso.

-Si, si, no te preocupes – Se levantó para que no lo siguiera viendo con ese rostro lleno de preocupación. Cuando estuvo de pie la observó de nuevo, ya no con el ojo de chiquillo enamorado, la analizó con ojo clínico de artista marcial. Había ganado algo de músculos, no era mucho, cualquiera diría que estaba igual que cuando se fue, pero él lo notaba, su postura era distinta, notaba el casi inconsciente estado de anticipación de sus músculos, listos para lanzar o esquivar cualquier golpe. No había pasado por alto su previo control de aura cuando la encontró en el jardín y ahora este. La miró a los ojos cayendo finalmente en lo obvio.

-Entrenaste.

La expresión de Akane se tornó sería, pero un segundo después sonrió de lado – Si, mi padre, tu padre y Happosai me entrenaron durante un año y medio. Happosai me enseñó todas sus técnicas, lo que hice recién se llama _Seigyo ōra,_ es direccionar mi aura a una parte especifica de mi cuerpo para que el golpe sea más potente. Lo siento fue sin querer, estaba algo… distraída, yo solo quería apartarte.

Ranma no podía creerlo, el viejo Happosai se había dignado a entrenar enserio a alguien, y había resultado. Al ver el mutismo de Ranma, Akane continúo.

-También tu padre, él me nombro representante de la Escuela Saotome cuando finalmente creyó que estabas muerto, me enseñó su variante del estilo, entrenándome en el combate aéreo. Lo hizo como "pago" por el no cumplimiento del compromiso, nunca lo dijo, pero yo sabía que era así. Al terminar mi entrenamiento Happosai me declaro Matriarca de la Escuela de Combate Libre, pasó el liderazgo de la escuela a mí.

Los ojos azules de Ranma se abrían cada vez más al escuchar cada palabra – Akane… ¡Eso es grandioso! –Se fue acercando a ella para abrazarla, para felicitarla por lograr tanto, pero ella se apartó, volviendo a optar ese semblante serio.

-No te acerques.

Ranma frunció su ceño, no entendiendo su cambio de actuar.

-Lo de recién fue… un error, no volverá a pasar – Dijo Akane esquivando su mirada.

-Por supuesto que volverá a pasar, eso y mucho más – Le respondió risueño Ranma.

-Claro que no. Ahora por favor señor, le pido que se marche.

-¿Así que otra vez soy un señor? - Frunció su ceño, apretó sus manos, conteniendo su ira - ¡Después de besarme así, de tocarme, de sacarme la ropa no puedes decirme señor! – Ranma cada vez se enojaba más y más, nunca lograría entenderla, y odiaba eso de ella.

-¡Cállate! – Roja como un tomate por recordar lo que había hecho– Ya te dije que no pasaría nunca más. Vete.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

Era un completo tramposo, sabía usar sus trucos, la miró con cara suplicante luego de hacer la pregunta,pero Akane se mantuvo fuerte. Algo.

-S…si, vete.

-Y… ¿No quieres saber que pasó conmigo? ¿Cómo me curé? ¿Por qué tardé más?

A quien quería engañar, ella quería saber todo eso. Lo pensó un momento, finalmente decidió que le daría tiempo para explicarlo todo y luego se iría, no lo volvería a ver, seguiría con el Dojo, con su rutina. Si, su rutina funcionaba.

-Está bien, habla.

Ranma sonreía, solo eso quería, si le explicaba todo ella lo entendería y lo aceptaría, lo perdonaría, le diría que lo ama y se casarían, tendrían 1 hijo, no 2, ¡3! Si, 3. Tenía que funcionar, por el bien de sus 3 hijos.

-Bien, emmm… vaya, por dónde empezar.

-Comienza desde que saliste, desde que te fuiste.

-Está bien – Se encogió de hombros pensó un momento y comenzó a hablar - después de que salí camine 5 cuadras hasta la estación de metro, en el camino me encontré con la señora Tamada, me pregunto dónde iba, le respondí y seguí, al llegar compre un boleto a…

-¡No seas idiota! - Nuevamente estaba enojada, ¿De verdad funcionaba esa técnica? Corazón helado, control de la ira, una mierda, tendría que hablar con Happosai cuando volviera a aparecerse por la casa – No pido cada detalle, solo lo importante, ¿Hacia dónde te dirigiste?

Ranma hacia hasta lo imposible para controlar su risa, no desaprovecharía ocasión para hacerla enojar, era su juego favorito antes de irse, él solo quería volver a jugarlo. Pero no era el momento, sacudió su cabeza y continuó – Me dirigí a China, a las posas, tenía algo de dinero, así que hice el viaje en barco…

Era inútil, mientras hablaba los ojos de Akane viajaban por su torso, por sus labios, que bien se había sentido besarlos, dirigió una mirada rápida a su entrepierna, ya no estaba ese bulto que tan descaradamente había hecho contacto con su propio sexo, volvió a sentir ese calor en sus mejillas, para intentar aplacarlo desvió la vista de ese lugar, subiéndola hasta sus abdominales, siguiendo cada línea que podía verse, llego hasta sus labios nuevamente, volviendo a poner atención a lo que hablaba.

-… Cuando me fui de las posas no tenía una idea clara de donde ir…

-¿Qué?

Ranma la vio, no había prestado atención a su rostro desde que empezó su relato, ahora la veía roja, distraida, recordó su falta de camisa y sonrió arrogante.

Akane al ver esa sonrisa se dio por descubierta, aparto su mirada avergonzada. En un rincón, arrugada y olvidada estaba la camiseta de Ranma,la tomó en sus manos y se la acercó, sin mirarlo.

-Póntela.

-Yo estoy perfectamente así.

Lo miró con odio, ante esto Ranma obedeció enseguida, pero lo hizo de forma lenta, sin despegar su mirada de la suya. Akane para intentar ocultar su vergüenza se acercó al escritorio, apoyándose en él, esperando que continuara. Volvió a mirar a Ranma y lo encontró con la misma sonrisa, es más, ahora agregaba una ceja levantada a su rostro, fue cuando notó que estaba en el mismo lugar donde se habían besado. Rápidamente se alejó y fue a parar a la cama. Se sentó en ella, apoyando sus codos atrás, agotada de todo lo que ocurría. Cuando levantó la mirada Ranma estaba frente a ella, con la misma expresión de antes, acercándose cada vez más, noto su grueso error, prácticamente lo estaba invitando a continuar.

Exasperada se levantó – ¡Eres insufrible! – Se alejó escuchando la leve risa de Ranma – Dame un segundo.

Volteo dándole la espalda, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar, suavemente, sintió como su pulso disminuía, como su temperatura bajaba, como su aura volvía a estar controlada, pequeña, un circulo perfectamente definido en el centro de su pecho. Recordó sus tardes con Happosai, cuando la dejó en medio de un torrentoso río sobre una roca, cuando aun no sabía nadar, diciéndole que solo la sacaría de ahí cuando viera que su aura fuera una que reflejara tranquilidad. O como cuando la dejó amarrada en una cueva llena de fantasmas aterradores, con la misma instrucción, " _Saldrás de ahí cuando puedas controlar tu miedo, tu ira, tus sentimientos"._

Terminado su proceso se giró, su semblante sin ninguna expresión, su aura controlada, volvió a hablar, tranquilamente – Haremos esto Saotome, contaras tu historia, las partes importante, dirás todas tus excusas, luego te daré la dirección de tus padres y te iras, no volverás a aparecerte por acá, nunca ¿Entendido?

Ranma la miró sorprendido, su técnica de control era sorprendente, había escuchado de ella pero él nunca pensó que alguien pudiera controlarla como Akane. También le llamo la atención la solemnidad con la que le habló, su postura, tan severa, despertaba miedo en los demás. No, no era miedo, era respeto.

Con la misma solemnidad que ella transmitió, él intento responder – De acuerdo, pero no me iré, ya te dije porque volví Akane.

Sin mudar su aspecto o su estado de ánimo dijo – Eso lo veremos.

 _Continuara_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Ódienme todo lo que quieran, tarde demasiado, pero les tengo una buena noticia: cada vez le agrego más cosas a la historia y se va alargando, iba a ser de 3 capítulos, a lo más, ahora va en 4, quizás en cuantos termine.

Algunos me dieron muchas sugerencias de cómo seguir la historia, o me decían sus posibles ideas de cómo seguía, en su momento llegué a considerar cambiarla, hasta llegue a decirme "¿Y si hago que Akane por orgullosa no lo acepte, luego de alguna forma trágica hago que Ranma muera, y que Akane en su desesperación por no perdonarlo y perderlo para siempre se suicide?" pero después dije "Naaaaaaah, no es mi estilo" Solo les diré que esperen a ver cómo se desarrolla, quizás alguien le achuntó (acertó) en como terminara todo. Si alguien aún no me dice su teoría díganme, ¿Qué creen que le paso a Ranma? ¿Akane lo perdona? ¿Qué pensará la esposa china de Ranma cuando sepa que volvió a Nerima? ¿Ranma aceptará a Akane cuando sepa que espera un hijo de Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez? ¿Qué pasará con la herencia que dejó el abuelo de Ranma? ¿Genma logrará robarla? ¿Nodoka se escapara con Soun para vivir su amor libremente? ¿Cuándo le dirá Kasumi al doctor Tofu que en verdad esta enamorada de Kodashi? ¿Kodashi cuando le dirá a Kasumi que se acercó a ella porque está enamorada de Nabiki? ¿Cuánto tiempo lograra ocultar Nabiki que las deudas del Dojo amenazan con desalojarlos en cualquier minuto? Si llegaste hasta acá leyendo estas estupideces debo decirte algo: Te amo.

Quise darle algo de información sobre posibles técnicas que ahora controla Akane, para que se reflejará su entrenamiento. Corazón Helado lo saque de la historia del mismo nombre de mi autora favorita de toda la vida de Fanfic: Lumlumlove, lean la historia, es muy buena, y todo lo que escriba. _Seigyo ōra_ significa literalmente "Control del aura" en Japones (según google traslator jiji).

Este capítulo tuvo algo de humor, lo siento, pero no sería Ranma ½ sin algo de humor metido por ahí.

Como siempre mi Twitter: **Nube_Escarlata,** un abrazo gigante a los que andan por ahí: Valeria_antonia, Unagomita, NaNdO17, Nohemi_yenifer, Melanysais.

Saludos a los que dejaron review, iré respondiendolos durante estos días, si me da tiempo, si no perdónenme por favor, me encanta leerlos, perdón si no reciben la respuesta que merecen.

Nos vemos quien sabe cuándo, solo espero que no sea en mucho tiempo.

Piquitos.

(En Chile piquitos significa besos chiquititos en los labios, algo muy tierno)


	3. Chapter 3

Rutina – Capítulo 3

 _Al comenzar su viaje el joven Saotome se dirigió a China, era el primer lugar que por lógica debía ir a visitar, el mismo lugar donde se maldijo y donde existía, hasta ahora, la única cura. Secretamente llevaba tiempo juntando dinero para este viaje, haciendo pequeños trabajos a escondidas, nada muy complicado, lo que fue complicado fue ocultarle el dinero a su padre o encubrir sus tardes fuera del Dojo a su prometida, la excusa de que fue perseguido por sus otras prometidas o por un rival nuevo que venía a retarlo ya no dejaban a la muchacha tan tranquila. A pesar de todos los problemas que le trajo el dinero recaudado este no era una gran suma, es más, le alcanzaba para tomar un barco a China, le quedarían unas cuantas monedas para algo de comer hasta llegar a las Pozas de Jusenkyo, después de eso, solo la suerte lo diría._

 _Las primeras horas de su viaje las realizó con la determinación que lo caracterizaba, se había propuesto curarse y lo haría, nada lo detendría o se lo impediría. Pero ya en el barco, estando en medio del gigante océano, mirando el primer atardecer lejos de casa se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Una rápida voz en su cabeza le dijo que no, que aún estaba a tiempo de regresar, llegando a China podía tomar un barco de vuelta, o incluso podía lanzarse al agua y comenzar a nadar de vuelta, con su cuerpo de mujer le sería algo difícil, pero lo lograría. Sin embargo una segunda voz se escuchó dentro de su cabeza, según él sonaba más madura que la anterior, le quito toda duda "_ Sabes porque lo haces _". Solo eso bastó, sacudió su cabeza y alejó de su mente esos pensamientos._

 _Había llegado a su camarote, el cual compartiría por otros tres muchachos que alegremente conversaban sobre sus motivos de viaje, o que harían cuando llegaran al vecino país. Cuando fue el turno_ _de Ranma_ _de responder este solo habló con una voz seria._

 _̶ A_ _suntos personales._

 _No volvió a abrir la boca. Notó inmediatamente como lo excluían, pero no le importaba, él no iba a hacer amigos._

 _Intentando huir de la conversación de la cual no era participe se decidió a recorrer el barco, pero rápido llegaba hasta el mismo punto, se sentía un prisionero, el barco no era grande como para poder dar paseos largos, así que simplemente se sentó contra uno de los muros observando como los marinos corrían de un lado a otro para hacer funcionar la nave, o a los viajeros que como él lo recorrían o admiraban la vista. A los pocos minutos sintió como lo envolvía un cansancio del que no era consciente y se quedó dormido._

 _Al abrir los ojos horas después no escuchó ruido humano alguno, ningún grito dando órdenes o el murmullo de una conversación lejana, solo el ruido del viento y las olas. Había poca luz, supuso que todos dormían y únicamente quedaban algunos pocos, solo los necesarios para dirigir el barco. Ranma se desperezó, caminó aun algo dormido y llegó a una de las barandas, apoyo sus brazos en ella, asomando un poco su cuerpo. Fue cuando miró hacia el cielo nocturno. La inexistente contaminación lumínica, la falta del humo típico de la ciudad le estaba otorgando un espectáculo mágico, miles de pequeños y brillantes puntos sobre su cabeza, podía ver las estrellas fugaces tan fácilmente y a la luna iluminándolo todo._

 _Por un momento olvidó donde estaba o porqué estaba ahí, solo giró rápidamente buscando con su mirada a su prometida para compartir con ella tremendo regalo._

 _̶ ¡Akane!_

 _Pero no estaba, no había nadie junto a él, se encontraba solo. Ese fue el primer momento en que fue consciente de que ya extrañaba a Akane._

* * *

̶ Sabes que eso no es de mi incumbencia, Saotome.

De pie frente al escritorio y mirando hacía la ventana se encontraba Ranma. Akane estaba contra la pared opuesta, apoyada en ella y con los brazos cruzados, sin ninguna expresión en su cara, aun actuaba en ella el Corazón Helado.

Ranma algo dolido dio la vuelta para mirarla, intentando ocultar su dolor con una media sonrisa ̶ ¿No te interesa saber que aún no llevaba ni un día fuera de casa y ya te extrañaba como un loco, buscándote cerca de mí?

̶ No, eso no me dice que me extrañaras, eso me dice que estabas acostumbrado a que te siguiera a cada lugar que ibas, a ser el centro de atención, que todo girara en torno a ti. No te desvíes del tema, no quiero saber si sufrías o no, no me importa ̶ usaba un tono tan indiferente que dañaba levemente a Ranma con cada palabra que salía de ella ̶ Dime dónde y cómo conseguiste la cura para que puedas largarte de aquí.

Durante todo su viaje de regreso se preparó para esto, para recibir insultos y golpes, sabía que la opción más obvia era que todos lo odiaran, pero ni mil años de preparación lo harían inmune al desprecio de Akane.

Suspiró profundamente, volvió a girar hacia la ventana, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio continuó su relato.

* * *

 _Arribando a China tomó su equipaje y partió, no se despidió de sus compañeros de camarote, solo salió rápido, tenía un año, para muchos podría ser tiempo suficiente, pero él no se confiaba, algo le decía que no sería tan fácil._

 _En contraste con el limpio cielo que había en el mar, China estaba frente a uno de sus temporales más fuertes de los últimos años, cubriéndose como pudo siguió su camino, inevitablemente se convirtió en mujer, pero le daba igual. Intentando recordar el camino que realizó con su padre, o cuando fueron a luchar contra Saffron, preguntando indicaciones mediante señas por su nulo manejo del idioma, pudo llegar a las pozas._

 _El guía lo reconoció de inmediato, al igual que su hija Pium. Lo recibieron como a alguien de su familia, le otorgaron ropa seca y un baño caliente para poder cambiar su transformación, no había parado de llover desde que llegó, y eso le daba un mal presentimiento._

 _Una vez estando con su cuerpo normal y acompañado de una cena caliente, le habló al guía de sus planes, de su viaje para poder curarse, de los días bajo la lluvia para llegar hasta ahí. Con cada palabra el semblante del guía se volvía triste y melancólico, confirmando su sospecha._

 _̶ Lamentar mucho honorable huésped, pero me temo que ser imposible tener cura._

 _El semblante de Ranma no cambió, Akane se lo había dicho antes de salir, y ella siempre tenía la razón, para bien o para mal siempre era así._

 _̶ Como bien explicar en cartas, pozas ser atacadas nuevamente, no ser tan terrible como batalla con Saffron, pero haber daños, aumentar con lluvias que llevan semanas. Aguas mezclarse, peligroso ser. Lamentarlo mucho, honorable huésped._

 _̶ No se preocupe, no es como si fuera su culpa, solo tendré que seguir ¿Sabe de algún lugar al cual me podría dirigir?_

 _El guía lo pensó un momento pero no tenía ningún lugar al cual mándalo, no conocía otra forma de curarse, salvo que esperara a que las lluvias parasen y que los estanques vuelvan a la normalidad. Pero nuestro joven Saotome no podía perder su tiempo esperando._

 _Permaneció la noche ahí, estaba harto de dormir en su bolsa de dormir, una cama de vez en cuando se sentiría bien._

 _Temprano al otro día partió, dio las gracias por la ayuda y caminó sin rumbo, su primer destino había fallado, así que solo le quedaba visitar distintos pueblos y aldeas, buscando alguna cura, lo haría hasta que se cumplieran once meses, dejaría uno para volver a Japón, sin importar si tuviese la cura o no._

 _Al llegar al primer pueblo buscó un teléfono, pero no encontró ninguno, estaba muy alto entre las montañas, así que decidió mandar su primera marta._

* * *

̶ Mientes.

Ranma, ahora sentado en la silla, con los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio se giró a verla.

̶ ¿Por qué dices eso?

̶ Desde que te fuiste, hasta el día de hoy soy yo la que recibe el correo, esperando estúpidamente alguna carta tuya, las que nunca llegaron, así que ahora no me vengas con el cuento de "Si te envié, pero debieron perderse" porque no te creeré.

El muchacho rio suave, sabía que su decidió le traería problemas, pero en ese momento le parecía buena idea.

̶ Te envié cientos de cartas Akane, cada vez que pasaba por un pueblo o ciudad.

Se puso de pie y fue acercándose lentamente ante una confundida Akane

̶ Keisuke Furukawua, Yuuta Kita, Venito Kamela, Tetsuya Takita, Elber Vágarla.

¿De dónde le sonaban esos nombres? ¿Por qué le eran familiares? Mientras pensaba en eso Ranma seguía nombrando a personas que ella nunca llego a conocer. Hasta que lo entendió todo, estupefacta lo volvió a mirar, no creyendo lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser ese hombre.

̶ Me enviaste cartas con nombres falsos.

Ranma sonrió. Pero al instante su risa se esfumó.

̶ Eres un completo idiota, nunca llegué a leer ninguna de ellas ¿Por qué abriría un paquete de personas que no conozco? Cuando las recibía se las daba a Kasumi o a Nabiki para que se desasieran de ellas.

̶ Es verdad, no fue una buena idea ̶ Dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno de irritación ̶ Pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía mandar un sobre con un simple "Hola Akane, ¿Adivina qué? Aun no encuentro la cura ¡Soy un completo inútil que se separó de su único amor por nada!"

̶ ¡Eso era mucho mejor que no enviar nada a tu nombre para que todos pensáramos que estabas muerto!

Debían calmarse ambos, sin darse cuenta fueron dando pasos en la dirección del otro, estaban muy cerca, mirándose con odio, respirando agitadamente. Para Akane fue fácil, pero Ranma se paseó por la habitación, respirando pausadamente por unos segundos hasta lograrlo.

̶ No te envié nada porque no tenía el valor para decepcionarte una vez más, para… reconocer que había fallado. Nunca pensé que me darían por muerto, creí que confiaban más en mí.

̶ ¿Ahora resulta ser culpa nuestra?

La miró asustado, no quería que se enojara y lo echara de la casa sin terminar su relato, era la única opción, por ahora, para que lo perdonara.

̶ Yo no dije eso, sé que fue culpa mía, no lo pesé bien en su momento.

̶ Si no querías que supiéramos que eras tú ¿Por qué enviar cartas de todos modos?

Sonrió melancólico, mirando al piso

̶ No lo sé, supongo que me hacían estar más cerca de ti, de alguna forma. No eran cartas con información de mi viaje, ni mucho menos, eran solo postales con algunas frases cortas, la gran mayoría decían cosas como "Te extraño", "Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí", las largas horas durante el viaje me hacían pensar, extrañarte, tenía que sacar eso de alguna forma. Solía imaginar que adivinabas que era yo y con un mapa ibas viendo la ruta que realizaba. Pensé, que tú me buscarías en cada parte, como yo a ti.

Golpe bajo, Akane sin mudar su gesto respondió ̶ No estamos hablando de mí. Y si me permites repetir fue una idea estúpida, no pensaste en nadie, ni en mí, o tu madre, tu padre, mi familia…

̶ ¡Ya sé que fue una idea estúpida, demonios! ̶ La interrumpió colérico ̶ ¡Pero no podía! Cada vez que intentaba escribir algo sobre mí, o donde andaba ese maldito sentimiento a fracaso volvía ¡Siempre!

Golpeó el escritorio con su puño, haciéndolo temblar.

Se estaban alejando de su propósito, a este paso nunca acabaría de escuchar la historia. Aceptó su excusa, la idea era tan estúpida que tenía el sello "Ranma Saotome" por todas partes. Pero algo llamó su atención, algo no cuadraba.

̶ Si no lo hacías para no reconocer que habías fallado, ¿Por qué no enviaste nada cuando estuviste curado?

Eso pareció calmarlo, de hecho sonreía de medio lado, como si recordara algo gracioso.

̶ Puedo contártelo ahora y arruinar la historia o puedes ser una niña buena y esperar.

Akane a paso lento volvió a apoyarse contra la pared cerca de su puerta, cruzó nuevamente los brazos e hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento con su cabeza para que continuara.

* * *

 _Vagó por todas las aldeas que se encontraba, poco a poco fue dominando algo el idioma, lo que ayudó a mejorar su búsqueda. Algunas personas creían entenderlo, y lo ayudaban con brebajes y pócimas, con difíciles técnicas y ejercicios, pero nunca funcionaba, se disculpaban diciendo no entender su idioma, pero otras veces eran simples estafadores que le cobraban algún tipo de trabajo por una supuesta cura._

 _Recorrió de un extremo a otro el país, llegando casi a su frontera oeste. En un nuevo pueblo ingresó a una cabaña, haciendo las preguntas de siempre, si conocía a algún monje, curandero, sacerdotisa, mago, bruja, o cualquier persona con algún poder que pudiera ayudarlo o por lo menos alguien que hablara japonés._

 _En esa ocasión apareció una mujer, que podría tener la edad de su madre, quizás algunos años más. Esta al verlo tan demacrado lo invitó a pasar, le ofreció comida y un lugar para descansar. Ranma se sorprendió del manejo con su idioma ¡Por fin una conversación fluida!, desde que salió que no tenía una. Le contó su historia, la misma que llevaba contando desde que salió, pero ahora con todos los detalles que antes evitaba relatar porque simplemente se volvería más complicado entenderle. Le contó sobre su maldición, como la obtuvo, de su prometida, de cuanto la amaba y que debía curarse para poder volver y casarse con ella._

 _La mujer lo escuchó atenta, hasta la última palabra. Una vez terminado el relato habló._

 _̶ Creo que te puedo ayudar, no es primera vez que escucho una historia similar a esta, y tampoco la primera vez que doy esta misma respuesta ̶ la esperanza del muchacho aumentó en un segundo, podría ser la solución, podría volver a casa. La mujer hizo una pausa, aumentando el suspenso para la gran revelación que ella le haría ̶ Busca a los que nunca envejecen._

 _Contrariado y sin entender nada casi cae de espalda por la nula información que le dio. Con una sonrisa forzada intento sacar algo más._

 _̶ Eso no es nada, ¿No podría decirme alguna otra cosa?_

 _̶ Lo siento muchacho, pero no, son secretos que llevan milenios, muchos pagarían cantidades enormes por esta información, no es que no confíe en ti pero debo ser cautelosa. Este lugar al que te estoy mandando oculta un maravilloso secreto, es mi deber cuidarlo. Juré no revelar nada, pero digamos que de vez en cuando, cuando escucho una historia como la tuya, suelo soltar una que otra pista._

 _La mujer sonreía levemente, si era verdad que ese largo viaje lo hacía por amor a su prometida la información que le dio era más que suficiente._

 _̶ Ahora hijo debes partir, mi bisnietos deben estar por llegar con sus hijos, tendremos un almuerzo familiar, imagínate si me ven con un muchacho tan joven y buen mozo como tú ¡Sería un escándalo!_

 _Un Ranma sonriente le obedeció, no era mucho, prácticamente nada, pero por lo menos era algo._

 _Antes de salir escuchó una vez más a la mujer._

 _̶ Espera muchacho, una advertencia._

 _Volvió lentamente a mirarla, su tono ya no era tan alegre como antes, su mirada había cambiado._

 _̶ Como te dije, a muchos les he dado esa respuesta, a viajeros como tú o arriesgados maestros que continúan con los estúpidos entrenamientos en esos maltados estanques, pero… pocos han sido los que han vuelto._

 _Un silencio reinó en el lugar, Ranma le tomó el peso a lo que había escuchado. Debía ir con cuidado._

 _Y tan rápido como paso de la alegría a una seriedad que no pensó vería en ese rostro tan alegre le volvió a sonreír como cuando llegó._

 _̶ Ahora vete muchacho, debes apresurarte, se agota tu tiempo._

 _Ranma se despidió de la mujer y continuó su viaje sin perder más tiempo. Llevaba ya unas horas de camino cuando cayó en cuenta de algo_

 _̶ ¿Bisnietos con hijos?_

 _Sin darle importancia, continúo. Siguió su travesía, pero había cambiado su pregunta, ya no era si sabían de alguien con una cura, ahora era donde estaban los que no envejecían. Poco a poco lo fueron guiando hacia un país vecino, le dijeron que se dirigiera hasta ahí y buscara el templo de Los Hunza._

 _Llegó a un pueblo en medio de un valle, rodeado de altas montañas, a pesar de ser pequeño se veía a mucha gente por ahí, todos con sonrisas alegres, ningún anciano cerca, se veían niños y personas jóvenes, nadie que superara la apariencia de sus padres o del tío Soun._

 _Recorrió cada calle, pero no encontró nada parecido a un templo, y esa gente hablaba un idioma que él nunca había escuchado, así que preguntar era inútil. Continúo su recorrido hasta que en lo alto de las montañas que rodeaban el valle divisó una construcción, siguiendo quizás una corazonada se dirigió hasta allá._

 _Mientras subía por la montaña pudo notar que dicha construcción se volvía cada vez más grande, llegando a divisar diferentes torres, supo que estaba cerca cuando el estrecho sendero en la montaña se volvía más grueso y era rodeado de pequeños pilares de piedra que se hacían más grandes a medida que avanzaba por él._

 _Al llegar al final del sendero un hombre de su edad salió a su encuentro, lo saludo en el mismo idioma que él nunca había escuchado, Ranma intento hablarle en Chino, el hombre le respondió también en chino, pero como aun no manejaba el idioma no entendió la mitad de lo que el hombre conversaba._

 _̶ Maldición, ahora que haré ̶ suspiró frustrado mirando hacia todos lados._

 _̶ ¿Hablas japonés? ¡Haber comenzado por ahí!_

 _Ranma estaba admirado, en solo unos minutos ese hombre le había hablado en tres idiomas distintos, y no parecía ser mayor que él._

 _̶ Dime muchacho, ¿Que te trae por el templo de Los Hunza?_

 _̶ ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Es aquí! ̶ Gritó eufórico levantando sus manos y rostro hacia el cielo ̶ Soy Ranma Saotome, vengo desde Japón buscando una cura para mi maldición, caí en un estanque encantado de Jusenkyo, recorrí toda China buscando alguna cura y me enviaron acá._

 _El hombre frente a él lo miró con desconfianza ̶ ¿Quién te envió?_

 _̶ Una señora, la verdad no sé su nombre, pero está en un pueblo, al oeste de China._

 _Ante su respuesta el hombre se echó a reír ̶ Esa vieja de Yuga, supongo que vio algo en ti, adelante pasa._

 _Pasó por la entrada, estaba compuesta por los pilares más grandes del sendero, unidos en lo alto de forma horizontal por uno más, observó cómo los pilares continuaban hacia ambos lados de la entrada, rodeando todo el terreno._

 _Lo primero que se encontró fueron tres edificios, uno larga en sentido horizontal y a ambos lados torres muchas más altas, ingresaron por la construcción central, Ranma vio como otras personas lo miraban y saludaban, todos vestían ropas distintas, pudo distinguir en su mayoría ropas similares a las que se encontró por China, pero otras eran totalmente distintas, túnicas largas con variados colores, otras muy sencillas, otros vestían ropas como cualquier persona en Japón, habían hombres y mujeres de toda edad, jóvenes de la edad de él o quías menos, otros más viejos, pero los arrugados tipo Cologne o Happosai escaseaban, solo habían unos cuantos, y todos hacían leves reverencias cuando los veían,_

 _Tras terminar de recorrer la primera edificación se encontraron con un amplio terreno, cubiertos por lisas baldosas, allí se encontraba un gran grupo de personas, todas realizaban una Kata con precisión milimétrica, Ranma no entendía cómo era posible coordinar a tantas personas._

 _Mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos que rodeaban dicho terreno, Ranma comenzó la conversación ̶ Entonces ¿Cómo ustedes pueden ayudarme… emm?_

 _̶ Dime Bakari. Chico ¿Qué edad crees que tiene la vieja Yuga?_

 _̶ No lo sé, uno 40 y algo a lo mucho._

 _Bakari rió suave ̶ tiene 900 años._

 _Ranma lo miró estupefacto, eso era completamente imposible. Conocía a gente que había vivido tantos años como esa mujer, pero todos estaban arrugados como pasas._

 _Siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una nueva torre, "Este lugar es inmenso" pensó Ranma mientras giraban por distintos pasillos si saber a dónde lo llevaban. Finalmente fue sintiendo levemente un aroma a comida que lo atraía, recordó su última comida, hace ya unos días._

 _Finalmente llegaron a lo que Ranma reconoció como la cocina del lugar, Bakari le habló al hombre que se encontraba en ella, pidiendo comida para el recién llegado. Mientras Ranma devoraba todo lo que ante él ponía ese hombre caído desde el cielo con manos de ángel que le preparaba comida tan deliciosa, su anfitrión le hablaba._

 _̶ Somos conocidos como el pueblo que nunca muere o envejece, aquí nadie se enferma, todos vivimos largar vidas, no tanto como la vieja Yuga, pero muchos rodean los 100 o 150 años. La mayoría piensa que es por nuestra vida sana y simple, y es verdad, pero también tiene que ver con el agua del río que cruza nuestro valle. Viene desde la profundidad, recolectando el agua que se derrite de las montañas nevadas, cerca de la punta crece una planta llamada "kolkopiw", ella es eterna, nunca muere, ni aunque esté en las alturas, con ese hielo rodeándola, o con el sol pegando fuerte sobre ella. El agua que se pasa cerca de ella absorbe sus cualidades y llega a nosotros, he ahí nuestro secreto para vivir tantos años._

 _̶ El agua no solo nos evita envejecer ̶ intervino para continuar el relato el cocinero, que a sorpresa de Ranma también hablaba fluidamente su idioma ̶ nos da salud, aquí nadie se enferma, no se conoce lo que es el cáncer o los problemas al corazón, nada de eso, por esa razón celamos nuestro secreto. ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si el mundo occidental supiera de nosotros? Nos atacarían, destruirían el valle, saquearían la planta para investigar de qué forma evita la muerte y el paso del tiempo. Ya nadie podría disfrutar de esto. Ni los habitantes de la zona o desafortunados viajeros que tienen problemas._

 _̶ Siempre ayudamos a los viajeros que vienen, aún más si nos lo ha mandado antiguos residentes de lugar ̶_ _Bakari l_ _e sonrió a un Ranma que se atoraba por la comida que engullía con asombrosa velocidad, se notaba que hacía tiempo que no comía algo decente ̶ como yuga, tuviste suerte de encontrarte con ella entre tantas personas por China._

 _Ya más calmado y después de haber terminado de comer todo lo que había sobre la mesa, Ranma le respondió a los dos hombres._

 _̶ Entiendo, tienen un tesoro muy preciado que quieren cuidar, está bien, si no lo compartieran con nadie sería algo ruin por parte de ustedes, pero como ese no es el caso no tengo nada que añadir, pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi maldición? Yo quiero dejar de convertirme en mujer cuando toco el agua, no vivir para siempre._

 _̶ Paciente estimado ̶ le respondió Bakari ̶ el agua dio origen a muchas formas de usarla, como simplemente beberla, hasta rituales y entrenamientos para otros propósitos. Todo a base de meditación, lo que en verdad hace el agua es controlar la forma en que tu cuerpo cambia ante distintas situaciones, variando en su forma de respuesta, lo vuelve maleable, así con meditación tú decides o direccionas su trabajo ¿Tienes cáncer? Les ordenas a las células afectadas que se eliminen y aceleras la vida de las que crecen para reemplazarlas, ¿Quieres vivir más años? Haces que tu cuerpo, que tus órganos tengan un pasar del tiempo más lento ¿Quieres dejar de convertirse en mujer? Le ordenas a tu cuerpo que sigan con sus características masculinas en todo momento._

 _̶ Ya comprendo, entonces, debo meditar y beber el agua para que no me vuelva mujer … no parece tan difícil._

 _̶ Claro que no lo es, lo difícil es hacerlo permanente. Algunos optan por este camino, como Yuga, es algo arriesgado, debes internarte en un estado de meditación que va más allá del simple hecho de acallar tu mente, debes silenciar cada pensamiento lógico y amplificar cada parte de tu cuerpo, cada pequeña célula que lo conforma, llegar a los centros que las controlan. Mientras haces esto tu mente se desconecta, es como si no existieras y nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta cuando despertaras. Claro que hay métodos para despertar a alguien, para interrumpir el proceso, pero no siempre suelen funcionar, puede ocurrir que la mente se desconecta completamente del cuerpo y nunca vuelves, vagas eternamente._

 _Bakari vio como el semblante de Ranma se volvía cada vez más serio, pasando al miedo, hasta finalmente llegar a uno de pánico ̶ Lo siento si soy algo extremo con las explicaciones, pero debes estar informado antes de comenzar._

 _Ranma lo pensó por un momento, era bastante arriesgado, pero no había llegado hasta ahí para simplemente volver, la cura estaba frente a él, era difícil, pero no imposible, solo había un detalle que le importaba mucho más que lo dificultoso que podía ser._

 _̶ ¿Cuánto tiempo me puede llevar todo esto?_

 _̶ Ya han pasado por aquí personas con tu mismo problemas, y ha ocurrido de todo, maestros a los que les ha tomado algunos días, otros meses, incluso años, otros nunca vuelven a despertar._

 _̶ Bien, tengo dos meses ¿Crees que pueda?_

 _̶ Sé de algunos que lo han logrado en ese tiempo, por lo débil que estas podría ser mayor el tiempo requerido, considerando lo que tardarías en el proceso de preparación, solo en eso podrías tardas ya dos o tres meses, no sabría decir cuánto demorarías en el proceso completo ¿Cinco meses? ¿Un año?_

 _Ranma movió de un lado a otro su cabeza ̶ No, tengo solo dos meses._

 _̶ ¿Por qué la prisa por curarte, por qué solo tienes dos meses?_

 _̶ Salí de casa hace nueve meses recorriendo toda China, visitando pueblos y aldeas de todas partes, debo volver a casa antes de que se cumpla un año de mi partida, creo que puedo demorar menos de un mes para volver, eso me da dos meses para curarme._

 _̶ ¿Y podrías decirme por qué tienes que volver en menos de un año?_

 _̶ Porque dejé en Japón a mi prometida, antes de partir le prometí volver antes de ese tiempo, si no podía romper el compromiso, y no pienso consentir eso, estoy enamorado de ella, como nunca pensé estarlo, como nunca quise estarlo. La amo, no voy a permitir que se case con otro._

* * *

̶ Basta, lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

Ranma ya se estaba preguntando por que su, momentáneamente, ex-prometida había permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio.

̶ ¿Qué cosa?

̶ Meter tus sentimientos, no me interesa saber si me amas o no. Además, ¿Desde cuando eres tan abierto con lo que sientes hacia mí? Nunca antes fuiste así.

̶ Cuando crees que perdiste a la persona que amas y tomas la decisión de recuperarla haces de todo por lograrlo, no hay lugar para timidez o vergüenza, ya no. Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti Akane, y no me cansaré de decírtelo.

La joven sentía el latir su corazón levemente mas apresurado, ninguna técnica especial o milenaria podría hacerla inmune a Ranma diciendo estar enamorada de ella, _jodidamente enamorado_ , lo dejó pasar durante la historia, no había pasado desapercibido por ella que habían ocasiones en que disimuladamente lo decía entre líneas, pero esa última había provocado un vuelco en su corazón, obligándola a detenerlo.

Ya de vuelta a la calma la chica le respondió ̶ Está bien, comprendo, pero ahora solo dedícate a contar tu historia.

̶ Eso hago, esas fueron las palabras exactas que use.

̶ Pues omítelas, no me interesa oírlas.

̶ ¿De verdad no te interesa saber que te amo?

Se levantó de la silla del escritorio con su mirada fija en la de ella, fue acercándose lentamente, observando su rostro, su semblante, tan indiferente que dolía. Había notado leves sonrojos por parte de Akane durante su historia, los cuales le daban alguna esperanza, no todo estaba perdido si aún podía hacerla sonrojar.

Quedó frente a ella, una pequeña distancia los separaba. Mientras estuvieran alejados podía estar tranquilo, concentrado en contar su historia y no en que hace unos minutos tenía a Akane sobre ese mismo escritorio con él entre sus piernas. Pero en esos momentos, teniéndola cerca nuevamente, sentía su corazón palpitar rápido, la temperatura de su cuerpo subir, tiñendo su rostro de un provocador sonrojo. El recuerdo de su primer beso le quemaba, quería más, mucho más. Tocar su piel nuevamente, sentir sus labios contra los de él, escucharla gemir y temblar ante su tacto, sentirla tan cerca como nunca antes, asfixiarse con ella.

Levantó su mano acercándola al rostro de Akane, acariciando su mejilla suavemente ̶ ¿Qué estoy loco por ti? ̶ Su voz sonó profunda, bajó su vista a sus labios y lamió los suyos anticipándose al momento ̶ ¿No te importa saber que pasé noches enteras soñando en como sería el poder besarte? ̶ Podía sentir como su rostro se volvía cada vez más caliente victima de ese sonrojo que iba en aumento. Pegó su frente a la de ella y cerró sus ojos intentando controlarse, pero era inútil. Su voz salió en un susurro ̶ Necesito besarte.

Acerco sus labios buscando los de ella, pero no los encontró. De un rápido movimiento Akane tomó la mano que tenía en su mejilla, giró hasta quedar detrás de él, dobló el brazo dejándolo en su espalda ylo empujó haciendo que su rostro chocara con la pared que tenía frente a él, escuchando como se quejaba por el dolor.

̶̶ No, no me interesa saber nada de eso. Ahora, última advertencia Saotome, no quiero escuchar sobre sentimientos, o que vuelvas a intentar besarme, siquiera tocarme. ¿Entendido? Solo continua con la historia.

Pudo sentir un leve movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, lo soltó y comenzó caminar por la habitación, calmándose.

Aún no entendía como pudo resistirse a semejante tentación.

* * *

 _Después de escuchar en qué consistía el procedimiento y todas las posibles consecuencias Ranma aceptó. Su guía para poder lograrlo sería el mismo Bakari, ya que este había realizado el procedimiento por una terrible enfermedad que amenazaba con terminar su vida, el hombre de apariencia joven tenía alrededor de 100 años._

 _Una vez que se libró de su enfermedad volvió a su país natal, pero como consecuencia de la cura él, en comparación con sus familiares amigos y cercanos, no envejecía, vio como uno a uno sus seres queridos fueron muriendo, cuando se supo solo volvió al templo, para aprender de los maestros y ayudar a otras personas como él._

 _Antes de someterse al proceso permanente Ranma debía recuperar sus fuerzas y controlar su transformación estando despierto, mediante grandes ingestas del agua que bordeaba el templo, consumiendo la comida que se preparaba con ella, cada vez que se aseara debía utilizarla, además de ir cada día a pequeñas cascadas cercanas al templo para meditar bajo ellas. Sorprendiéndolos a todos Ranma estuvo listo en una par de semanas, la determinación que mostraba era algo que asombraba a los demás, controlar su transformación en dos semanas era algo que solo habían visto hacer a unos cuantos experimentados maestros._

 _Este primer logro llenó de esperanza a Ranma, ya que como le había dicho Bakari mientras más rápido controles la transformación durante un estado de vigilia el siguiente paso para volverlo permanente no sería un procedimiento largo._

 _Ya se había fijado la fecha para dar comienzo a su ritual, sería al amanecer del siguiente día, Ranma estaba ansioso, ya quería ver los rayos del sol asomándose entre las montañas. Estaba en la habitación que le cedieron cuando llego al lugar, pensando en que pronto volvería junto a Akane, sin importar quien estuviera cerca le diría cuanto la ama y le pediría ser su esposa, la imagen de ella con el vestido de novia era un recuerdo recurrente en su mente que le daba ánimos para seguir._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Bakari fue a golpear su puerta, quería mostrarle una parte del templo al que nunca había ido. Lo condujo hasta una de las torres más lejanas, no se escuchaban los murmullos de las conversaciones de los demás habitantes, solo habían unas cuantas antorchas iluminando el pasillo, se detuvieron frente a una de las tantas puertas, Bakari la abrió lentamente para dejar ser su interior. Eran camas, una veintena de camas con gente sobre ellas durmiendo, se acercaron a la primera y vieron que la persona sobre ella tenía los ojos abiertos levemente, pero algo extraño había en el color de sus ojos, era como si una capa opaca los cubriera._

 _̶ Todos ellos son personas que como tú llegaron hasta acá buscando una cura para una maldición, o para alguna enfermedad, o simplemente quisieron vivir durante muchos años ̶ el semblante de Bakari era uno de tristeza, paseaba su mirada por todas las camas ̶ esto Ranma es lo que podría pasarte si decides realizar el ritual._

 _Ranma frunció el ceño furioso ̶ No entiendo porque me muestras esto, si no querías ayudarme solo debiste mandarme lejos el día que llegue._

 _̶ No se trata de eso ̶ su semblante de tristeza no se iba ̶ debes conocer todos los riesgos._

 _̶ Ya los conozco, lo lamento por todos estos sujetos, pero a mí no me pasará lo mismo… no puede pasarme._

 _Ranma salió rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya._

 _Las horas pasaron y el amanecer llegó. Bakari fue a buscarlo a su habitación para llevarlo fuera a un jardín al final del templo, en el centro de este había una especie de pileta, que contenía agua de las montañas, a unos metros de ella habían pilares que la rodeaban y un techo del mismo material, frente a cada pilar había una persona, sentada en pose de meditación, con sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos unidas sobre su regazo formando un circulo con ellas._

 _Ranma se sentó en el lugar que se le asignó, adoptço la posición de los demás sujetos y comenzó a beber el té que Bakarí le dio para favorecer la meditación y el trance interno al que debe llegar. El mismo Bakarí iría dos veces al día para seguir sus avances y también para verter sobre él agua de la pileta. Cuando el agua no cambiara su forma masculina el ritual estaría concluido._

 _Cuando estuvo todo preparado Ranma se detuvo un segundo antes de comenzar a meditar, miró fijamente a Bakari y le habló._

 _̶ Si no lo logro antes de que pase mi tiempo quiero que me despiertes ̶ Bakarí comenzó a negar con su cabeza rápidamente, pero Ranma lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar ̶ no importa si el proceso aún no se completa, solo despiértame, por favor._

 _Esperó a que Bakari asintiera lentamente con su cabeza e inició su meditación. Podía hacerlo, era Ranma Saotome, ninguna técnica había sido lo suficientemente peligrosa para no intentarlo o imposible para no lograrlo. El podía hacerlo, se curaría, volvería a Nerima, se casaría con Akane y los dos dirigirían el Dojo. Él lo lograría._

 _Pero no fue así._

 _El tiempo paso rápido, se podía ver que el cambio se lograba, al verter el agua fría en él conservaba su cabello negro, o su rostro, días antes de cumplirse el plazo que él puso se mantenía como hombre, pero no despertaba, cumplido el tiempo hicieron lo que él pidió, fue despertado, abrió sus ojos pero estos eran negros, sin vida._

 _Pasó lo inevitable, su mente estaba tan desconectada que no volvería. Lo dejaron en la habitación junto con los demás que padecieron su misma suerte._

 _Cuando habían pasado meses, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, pestañeo perezoso, desorientado, veía todo borroso, intento levantar una de sus manos para poder frotar sus ojos, pero le fue imposible, su mano no le respondía, intento mover otras partes de su cuerpo, pero era inútil. Sintió pasos cerca, con lentos movimientos y usando toda la fuerza que creía tener en esos momentos movió su cuello en la dirección del sonido. Bakari como cada día había ido a visitarlo y pareció percibir su movimiento y corrió hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo frente a su rostro realizo la única pregunta que le importaba_

 _̶ ¿C-cuan… cuant-to tiem…po?_

 _Bakari cambió su sonrisa de alivio al ver que por fin había despertado por un semblante triste. Mientras hacía movimientos de un lado a otro con su cabeza le contestó_

 _̶ Siete Meses Ranma, siete meses y unas semanas._

* * *

Akane con ambas manos en el pecho miraba a Ranma de pie apoyado contra el escritorio. Miraba un punto fijo en la nada, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero podía sentir una tristeza en su aura, quizás la misma que tuvo cuando despertó y descubrió su tiempo había pasado

̶ Me quede por días acostado en esa misma cama, no sabía qué hacer. Ya había pasado más de un año, no me importaba haberme curado si no seguía siendo tu prometido. Ya habían pasado meses, Tio Soun podía haber roto el compromiso, tu haber aceptado a otro, quizás Ryoga ya era tu esposo, o el estúpido de Shinnosuke o cualquiera de los idiotas que estaban enamorados de ti, así que solo permanecí acostado. Había aceptado mi derrota

La muchacha por instinto se acercó a él, quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, arrancar esa tristeza que tenía en sus ojos, pero él continuó hablando.

̶ Bakai y los hombres del templo tuvieron que enseñarme a moverme nuevamente, por el tiempo inmóvil y por el cambio que sufrió mi cuerpo me era imposible hacerlo, era como ser una piedra, mover un solo musculo costaba demasiado y dolía como un infierno, poco a poco pude lograra algunas cosas, primero a hablar normalmente, luego las extremidades, cuando ya podía caminar y salir de esa habitación en la que me tenían me ofrecieron quedarme con ellos, podían entrenarme, tantos años vivos les había servido para perfeccionar muchos tipos de escuelas de combate, distintos idiomas, también podría ayudar a los viajeros que llegaban hasta ellos para lograr lo mismo que yo con las maldiciones o ayudar en cosas que en verdad importaban como alguien enfermo, como lo hacía Bakari. Acepte.

La menor de las Tendo no sabía cómo tomar esa información, es cierto que en un primer momento lo único que quería era que se fuera y nunca regresara, no quería volverlo a ver, pero durante su relato ese pensamiento aversivo fue pasando. El saber de sus desgracias, al comprender que su retraso no era por su culpa, que el muy idiota en verdad si le había escrito cartas, escucharlo decir libremente sus sentimientos, esa sensación amarga con leves tintes de odio disminuía. Pero con esta última revelación entró en pánico, en algún momento Ranma decidió no volver hasta ella, por un momento existió la posibilidad de no tenerlo en ese mismo instante frente a ella, de no haber probado sus besos y escucharle decir que la amaba. Ese sentimiento de terror le abrió los ojos.

Akane interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando lo vio esbozar una tímida sonrisa ̶ Duré una semana.

Como si no le apeteciera mantenerse inmóvil se puso de pie y camino lentamente por la habitación, sin mirar a un punto fijo en especial, solo recordando ̶ No podía alejarte de mi cabeza, a pesar de estar todo el día entrenando, ayudando en las comidas, cuidando a los que estaban en ritual o en lo que fuera, siempre estabas ahí, de alguna forma. Me llegaba el sonido de tu risa con la brisa, cuando sentía frío me imaginaba como sería ser abrigado por tu cuerpo, cuando comencé a moverme con más normalidad lo único quería era contarte, que me felicitaras y te ofrecieras a ayudarme como siempre lo haces con todos, que me premiaras con tus hermosas sonrisas… pero no podía, porque mi tiempo se había agotado, porque quizás ya estabas casada, quizás hasta embarazada ̶ Cerró y torció el gesto, como si aquella frase le doliera físicamente ̶ Dios esa idea me mató, yo tenía que ser el padre de tus hijos, el único que pudiera tocarte, el único que amarías durante toda tú vida.

La última frase la dijo con su mirada fija en la de Akane, ella mantenía sus manos en sobre su pecho, sintiendo la misma tristeza que reflejaban esos ojos azules que tenía en frente. Había pensado hasta en tener hijos con ella, no es solo un tonto enamoramiento de adolescentes, él en verdad la ama, como ella deseaba, como ella lo amaba a él.

̶ Hasta que un día no aguante más, me levanté temprano, junte todas las cosas que podía para un viaje y me despedí de Bakari, no necesité darle explicaciones, él sabía que tarde o temprano saldría para reunirme contigo, el tiempo que convivimos creo que lo harté de tanto hablarle de ti ̶ sonrió al recordar como su amigo ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que él hablaba de su prometida ̶ después de un simple "Hasta luego" partí, primero debía llegar a china, pasé por la casa de la señora Yuga, no puedo describir su cara cuando me vio, estaba feliz, me hizo preguntas por mi tardanza, y se lamentó de mi supuesto fin de compromiso por no llegar a tiempo, pero … ella dijo que serías una tonta si no me aceptas de vuelta

Akane frunció el ceño ante lo escuchado, más entre broma que en serio.

̶ No te enojes, fueron sus palabras, y me pidió que te las dijera. Me quedé un día en su casa, conocí a parte de su familia, tener tantos años te hace tener una gran descendencia. También me ofreció quedarme con ella, en mi condición me tomaría meses volver, podía quedarme en la ciudad y conseguir un trabajo, tomaría lo mismo de tiempo juntar el dinero para un vuelo que viajar por tierra, pero no acepté, quería moverme, caminar, entrenar para poder ser útil al volver. Me dio más provisiones y seguí mi viaje.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se alejó de Akane y volvió a su posición anterior en el escritorio, según Akane Ranma debía estar agradecido de esa mujer, si no, no se exlicaba esa sonrisa al recordarla.

̶ Además de las provisiones me dio un cuaderno y unos lápices que le pedí, debía mandar alguna carta, y quería escribirla yo mismo, pero mi letra nunca fue buena e imagínate como escribía cuando desperté, un niño de 6 años tendría mejor letra que yo, así que en las noches antes de dormir practicaba mi escritura, demore semanas en poder escribir bien tu nombre, finalmente solo mande una carta con una simple frase, firmada con mis iniciales, no me puedes decir que esa carta no la reconociste como mía.

Akane comprendió a los segundos que era una pregunta, intentó hacer memoria pero era inútil, ella recordaría una carta así ̶ Nunca llegó.

Rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacía el techo Ranma le respondió ̶ Vaya, la carta más importante y no llega, pero bueno lo que sigue es más de lo mismo ̶ De pie nuevamente, paseando por la habitación, acercándose a Akane sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta ̶ viajé, durmiendo entre los caminos o dentro de los bosques, cazando mi propia comida, cuando llegue nuevamente a la costa me infiltre en un barco, casi me lanzan al mar cuando me descubrieron, pero les parecí fuerte, me ofrecieron trabajar para pagar el viaje, al ver lo bien que lo hacía me ofrecieron un trabajo permanente. No lo acepté, claro está, después, bueno… continúe y llegue.

Silencio. Ranma la miraba expectante, esperando alguna respuesta, pero ella continuaba con sus manos sobre su pecho, su mirada algo triste, no sabía que pensar sobre ese rostro, ¿Seguiría usando esa técnica? Le habló esperando que así reaccionara.

̶ ¿Alguna duda?

Akane parpadeo como si tuviera su mente en otro lugar, lo miró con extrañeza, luego con su ceño fruncido ¿Cómo podía hablar tan ligeramente de todo eso?

̶ Si, claro que así, miles ̶ Con sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo, su ceño aun fruncido y sus mejillas infladas paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, pensando que debía preguntar primero ̶ ¿Estuviste en… coma?

Ranma rio ligeramente por el término que ocupó ̶ No sé si sea un coma como el de las novelas, mi mente estaba en blanco intentando hacer cambiar mi cuerpo, no lo sentí, fue como si tomara una siesta… una siesta de 7 meses.

Asintió ligeramente su cabeza, como si esa respuesta bastara ̶ ¿Nunca escribiste cartas porque eres un idiota orgulloso?

̶ Aush, eso dolió, pero no puede estar más cerca de la verdad, pero ojo, si escribí una.

̶ ¿Tardaste meses en volver por que tu cuerpo era una mierda?

̶ Por estar tantos meses sin moverme, mis músculos ligamentos, tendones, nervios, conexionado, todo se atrofió, nada me respondía. Los primeros meses de viaje fueron una tortura, cada paso era como correr cientos de horas, o cargar mil kilos, pero eso ya pasó, ahora soy tan ágil como antes, o quizás más, no puedo negar que aproveche de aprender algunas cosas nuevas, estoy mejor que nunca ̶ Levantó su brazo y lo flexionó para que sobresaliesen sus músculos.

̶ ¿Y estás curado?

̶ Claro, ¿O acaso no te quedó claro cuando me recibiste hace unas horas?

Akane intentaba ordenar todo en su cabeza, si lo pensaba de una forma objetiva él tenía sus razones para tardar, 7 meses dormido, sin su mente y todas sus secuelas no es para menos, a pesar de saber que su compromiso estaba roto decidió volver por ella, para luchar por su amor, porque la amaba, a ella.

Su corazón le decía que sí, que en verdad no habían razones para no aceptarlo, que debía dejar de ser orgullosa, de no ser como siempre le reclamaba a él que era, pero su cabeza la hizo retroceder, recordándole lo mismo que todas las noches se pregunta.

Con la mirada algo cristalina por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir lo miró a sus ojos, y hablando en un susurro realizó la pregunta ̶ ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Ranma sonrió levemente, enternecido porque aún no entendiera sus razones, se acercó a ella, quedando solo a un par de pasos, pero ella se alejó levemente, reacia a él ̶ ¿Aún te preguntas eso?

Akane asustada de las contrariedades entre su cuerpo y mente, entre su corazón y la lógica no podía estar cerca de él, no quería hacer algo precipitado hasta saberlo todo, hasta tomar la decisión correcta.

Asintió rápidamente con su cabeza ̶ Si, por que no cuadra, te fuiste diciendo que era por mí, lo dijiste antes de irte, y también durante la historia, cuando sabes que yo nunca te lo pedí que lo hicieras, no lo necesitaba ¡Yo te amaba! ̶ Las lágrimas de frustración finalmente se asomaron por su rostro, y un profundo dolor se asomó en los ojos de Ranma al escuchar el tiempo en pasado con el que se refería a su amor ̶ ¡Yo te amaba maldita sea! Con o sin maldición para mi tu eras Ranma ̶ los mismo pasos que se alejó ahora los hacía en el sentido contrario, quedando frente al muchacho, poniendo un dedo sobre el pecho de él para dar énfasis en cada frase que diría, como si su mirada penetrante no fuera suficiente ̶ ¡Así te amaba, así estaba dispuesta a casarme contigo, así iba a tener tus hijos! ¿Porque sigues diciendo que fue por mi si yo nunca te lo pedí?

Una mano lenta se fue acercando hasta el rostro de Akane para limpiar las lágrimas que odiaba ver ̶ Es bastante simple, yo quería merecerte.

Akane ladeo su rostro en un evidente gesto de duda, Ranma bajo su mano, pero no se alejó de ella. La forma en que la miraba estaba llena de amor, hasta se podía ver un sutil sonrojo en su rostro, debido a lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

̶ Tú, Akane, a diferencia de todos los demás mortales eres… simplemente perfecta. Eres endemoniadamente hermosa, no entraré en detalles sobre eso porque podría hablar por horas y así mismo aburrí a Bakari. Eres inteligente, bondadosa, ayuda a todos, graciosa, puedo pasar tardes enteras hablando contigo, eres perfecta por donde se te mire.

Akane estaba por detenerlo, ella no era perfecta, tenía miles de defectos, pero Ranma adivino sus intenciones y continuó.

̶ ¡Hasta tus defectos son buenos! Eres terca, pero eso mismo te hace lograr todo lo que te prepones, te enojas con facilidad, pero ¿Quién dice que es enojo y no pasión? Eres muy apasionada, y eso me gusta.

La sonrisa de Akane poco a poco iba aumentando, contagiándose del mismo sonrojo que tenía Ranma en su rostro, miles de burlas borradas con simples frases dichas con tanta sinceridad. Ya no había lugar para el enojo, o el orgullo, Ranma la amaba, había vuelto, siempre quiso volver, se fue para poder merecerla, cuando siempre fue digno de ella.

̶ No creo que haya persona que pueda merecerte, no creo que los dioses quieran tanto a alguien como para que le permitan casarse contigo, así que si yo pretendía… ̶ se corrigió él mismo ̶ si yo pretendo estar contigo para el resto de mi vida tengo que procurar merecerte, ser tu mejor opción. Por eso la manía de ser el más fuerte, más guapo, ser todo un hombre, quería ser digno de ti.

Completamente rendida a todo lo que su prometido dijo y demostró en esas largas horas durante las que habló sin parar, ella se acercó a él, con una sonrisa en sus labios que iba llenando de esperanza el corazón de Ranma a cada segundo que la veía, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo miró con ternura

̶ Tú, Ranma Saotome, eres el único que podría pensar así.

El pulso del joven jugaba con él, no sabía que pensar de esta nueva reacción, por fin veía la sonrisa que lo había enamorado, por fin veía nuevamente a su Akane. Sentía sus lágrimas amenazando con salir, no pudo retenerlas más cuando Akane se abrazó a su cintura atrayéndolo a ella, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Con infinita ternura y con su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, Ranma pasó sus brazos por sus hombros, hundió su cabeza en el hueco entre la cabeza de ella y su cuello y aspiró embelesado el perfume que ahí se encontraba, el olor a Akane, el olor a hogar.

̶ Bienvenido a casa, Ranma.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Siento que pasaron años desde que subí el capítulo dos. Tenía pensado contar más cosas en este, pero como vi que ya era bastante largo lo dejé hasta acá. Si lo piensan no son complicadas las razones de la tardanza o por qué no escribió, no se centra en eso tampoco la historia, pero entiendo que sea necesario explicar el porqué.

Debo confesar que en el siguiente tardare, ya comenzaron las pruebas y es mi último año de universidad en Aula por lo que debo esforzarme, pero no se preocupen, no lo dejare tirado y sin terminar.

Como siempre mi Twitter: **nube_escarlata** , saludos a todos los que andan por ahí.

Muchos piquitos.

Aclaraciones:

Kolkopiw: Es el nombre en mapudungun para el Copihue, flor nacional de Chile desde el 29 de febrero de 1977.

Bakari: Nombre masculino de origen Egipcio.

Yuga: Nombre femenino de origen Chino.

Pd: Si te diste cuenta de los dos mensajes subliminales que habían por la historia dime en un review, si acertaste puedes tener premio.

Ahora si,muchos piquitos.


	4. Chapter 4

Rutina - capitulo 4

Lo único que podía sentir Akane en esos momentos era el colchón en su espalda y a Ranma sobre ella.

Luego de ese abrazo con el que le daba la bienvenida, solo bastaron un par de segundos para que el joven Saotome buscara nuevamente su boca, volviendo a la misma intensidad con la que habían parado el encuentro anterior.

Para él no fue un reinicio, comenzando suavemente para luego ir agregándole osadía a sus movimientos, claro que no, para él había sido como oprimir un botón de pausa, ahora debía reanudar.

Sus manos viajaron rápido por el cuerpo de ella, su lengua ansiosa buscaba el contacto de la otra, con pasos torpes pero decididos fue dirigiendo a Akane hasta la cama, dejándose caer, acomodándose descaradamente entre sus piernas, rogando que nunca lo sacaran de ahí.

Akane también respondió deseosa, jugando con sus cabellos, apretando con sus piernas las caderas masculinas. Sin la batalla interna entre su corazón y su mente, podía dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la experiencia que llevaba años soñando, regocijarse con las caricias que Ranma le propinaba sin remordimiento alguno.

Siempre pensó que tardarían en iniciar el contacto físico, que irían de a poco, con lo lentos y tímidos que eran, quizás tomarse de la mano por la calle, un pequeño beso en la frente de buenas noches, un abrazo cuando nadie los viera, un primer beso puro y casto en el techo de la casa con un atardecer de fondo.

Pero no, fue demasiado tiempo deseándose y anhelándose como para tomarse las cosas con calma.

Ranma luego de jugar a sus anchas con su boca viajó hasta su cuello comenzando a repartir besos por el lugar, dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta sus hombros, bajando los tirantes de su vestido y sostén al mismo tiempo, sin ningún rastro de vergüenza en sus ojos, sin pedir permiso siquiera, tan libremente que se merecía por lo menos una buena cachetada, un golpe de mazo o por lo menos una amonestación verbal, pero nada de eso llegó.

Sus besos siguieron su recorrido, llegando al nacimiento de los pechos de la Akane. En ese mismo lugar se detuvo, no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía, no besaría los pechos de Akane… no sin antes haberlos tocado.

Alzó su mirada hacia la de ella y con un placer culpable, rayando lo morboso, dirigió lentamente una de sus mano hacía el pecho izquierdo y lo tomó, escuchó un leve jadeo y vio como el sonrojo aumentaba en el rostro de Akane. Esperó.

El golpe no llegó.

Sonrió con eso ¿Cuantos golpes recibió por haberla tocado por accidente? No importaba cuantas veces pidiera perdón, o explicara como las típicas extrañas circunstancias que los rodeaban lo habían hecho tocar de forma accidental uno de ellos, siempre le gritaba y luego lo golpeaba sin llegar a escuchar una sola palabra. Quien los viera ahora, no había castigo, ni nada que se le pareciera, ahora cuando más que nunca lo merecía. Es más, Akane lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que él.

Comenzó a jugar con su pecho, a presionarlo con distintas fuerzas para ver cuál era la que más le agradaba a Akane, fijando su intensa mirada en su rostro, fascinándose con la forma en que cambiaba y reaccionaba a cada apretón. Era todo un espectáculo, no quería volver a besarla solo para poder seguir viendo su expresión de placer.

Conocía cada expresión de Akane, las de alegría, tristeza, enojo, miedo, sorpresa, todas, pero no la de placer. Cada vez que fantaseaba con ella trataba de imaginar cómo sería, pero ninguna se acercó en lo más mínimo a la maravilla que tenía frente a él, sus mejillas rojas, parpados algo caídos, boca levemente abierta para mayor ingreso de aire. De solo verla sentía como su excitación se hacía más grande.

Akane harta de esperar los besos de Ranma tomo su rostro y lo acercó a ella, comenzando un juego de labios nuevamente. Soltó su rostro y bajó rápido hasta el inicio de su camisa para volver a sacarla, arrojándola nuevamente por la habitación. Sus manos viajaban libremente por su torso preguntándose mil veces como era posible que haya estado 7 meses en una cama, cualquier persona normal estaría con su cuerpo atrofiado, sin fuerzas, pero claro, Ranma nunca fue una persona normal, su cuerpo estaba igual que cuando se fue, incluso mejor.

Un ansioso muchacho recibía encantado cada nuevo roce por parte de Akane, sus pequeñas manos lo hacían temblar, un escalofrío agradable lo recorría cuando la sentía arañar los músculos de su espalda. Deseoso de también tocar su piel, fue bajando de forma lenta su sostén junto con el vestido de Akane, solo lo necesario para dejar sus pechos libres. Cuando volvió a tomarlos no pudo aguantar un gruñido que escapó de su boca. Separó sus labios y miró hacia su mano, hacia los pechos de Akane, firmes, suaves y tibios. Esta vez no hubo forma de frenarlo, llevó su boca hacía el lugar, dando una primera lamida, que fue seguida por un agudo gemido de la Akane.

Eso era todo, fue el detonante de lo que se vendría. Con una mano en el pecho derecho y su boca en el izquierdo comenzó a jugar con ambos, aumentando en frecuencia los gemidos de Akane y los suyos propios. Akane levantó su cadera buscando el contacto con la de Ranma, encontrando el mismo bulto que la había hecho sonrojar hace unas horas atrás. Ranma capto el mensaje rápidamente y comenzó un balanceo que fue acompañado de inmediato por Akane, pero este a diferencia del anterior no era tímido, era demandante, excitante, una previa a lo que ambos anhelaban.

Su mano abandono uno de los pechos y se dirigió hasta el vestido de Akane, con algo de brusquedad lo corrió y tomo su trasero, presionándolo fuertemente, elevándolo para que el contacto entre sus sexos fuese más íntimo.

Akane había puesto sus manos sobre los cabellos de Ranma, mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de lo que sentía, podía notar a la perfección la lengua de Ranma dándole caricias húmedas y calientes a su pezón, podía sentir claramente como iba alternando las lamidas con pequeñas mordidas, y cuando el deseo lo llenaba sentía como succionaba con más fuerza haciéndola gemir sin inhibiciones. Sentía el sexo de Ranma hinchado frotar el suyo propio, podía notar como una leve humedad iba naciendo en su centro, diciéndole que estaba más que lista para hacerlo.

Estaban en el punto sin retorno, nada volvería a ser igual luego de esto, lo que ambos anhelaban, lo que esperaban, lo que soñaban secretamente.

Lástima que Akane en un momento giró su rostro y vio el reloj sobre su escritorio.

14:40, 20 minutos para comenzar las clases. Debían detenerse, no podía cancelar su clase solo por Ranma ¿O sí? Que su prometido volviera de su largo viaje de 2 años era motivo más que suficiente para cancelarlo todo, pero ¿Cómo avisarles a sus alumnos? Tendrían que parar de todas formas para poder comenzar a llamar, primero a su grupo de las 15:00, luego con los otros dos, tendría que llamar de los 60 chicos con los que trabajaba. Tampoco podía simplemente no avisar, todos llegarían, y se preocuparían por encontrar todo abierto y nadie en la casa, podrían llamar a la policía pensando que algo ocurrió, podrían incluso subir a investigar y encontrarlos en pleno acto ¿Con que cara miraría a sus pequeños alumnos? Pero todo se sentía tan jodidamente bien, que era imposible detenerse.

Ignorante del debate interno de Akane, Ranma siguió con sus caricias, alternado cada pecho para darle la misma atención a los dos, presionando cada vez con más fuerza su trasero, realizando ese balanceo hipnótico con más presión y con más velocidad, frotando su propio sexo con el de ella, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos. Simplemente no soporto tanto deseo y tomó la roma intima de Akane y de un solo movimiento la bajo hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

El movimiento sacó a Akane de sus pensamientos al no esperarlo, dando incluso un leve salto de asombro ¿Tan lejos ya habían llegado? No podían, simplemente no podían hacerlo, no era el momento, habían muchas cosas detrás.

̶ Espera ̶ Su voz sonó débil, como si le costara hablar ̶ Nosotros n-no podemos…

Era un completo bruto ¿Cómo pensaba que podría pasar todo esto cuando apenas había llegado? ¿Quizás ella quiera esperar? Claro, debe ser eso, ir a de a poco, dando pequeños pasos, nadie se lanza a la piscina en la parte profunda sin saber nadar, bueno… Akane lo haría, pero eso es distinto. Si ella quería esperar, el respetaría eso, incluso esperaría hasta estar casados, que conociendo a su familia no sería mucho ¿Dos días? Tres cuando mucho, él podría hacerlo.

̶ Perdona, si… si tú quieres ̶ Habló jadeante, obligándose a separarse de los pechos de Akane y a elevar su vista hasta la mirada de ella ̶ Si tú no quieres esto está bien, podemos esperar, será todo a tu tiempo.

Akane se sonrojó ante lo dicho ̶ No es eso, yo ta-tambien q-quie… ̶ Tomó aire para lo que diría, era una confesión bastante vergonzosa, pero totalmente cierta ̶ yo quiero _hacerlo_ contigo.

Ranma escucho trompetas desde el cielo acompañadas por un coro de ángeles, junto con sentir un cálido rayo de sol que llegaba directo a su rostro.

̶ Pero no podemos ̶ Respondió rápido la muchacha.

Por la cabeza de Ranma pasaron mil motivos para que ellos no pudieran concretar el acto, cada uno más deprimente que el anterior, cubriendo su rostro con una rara mezcla entre miedo, enfado y tristeza, que no pasó inadvertido para Akane.

Lo había perdonado, lo había aceptado de vuelta, se habían besado y muchas otras cosas más, pero eso no quería decir que Ranma se las tendría muy fácil, no olvidemos que la dejo por 2 años sin ninguna señal de vida, que tendrá sus excusas, pero de igual manera lo hizo. Así que rápidamente Akane comenzó a imaginar mil formas de castigar a Ranma, y comenzaría en ese instante.

̶ ¿Por qué no podemos?

Usando su _corazón helado_ controlo lo mejor que pudo sus expresiones faciales, adoptando un semblante serio el cual hizo retroceder a Ranma, alejándose de ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas y elevando su tronco. Akane aprovecho el espacio libre y salió de bajo de él, camino por la habitación mientras arreglaba sus ropas, usando ese tiempo para generar más suspenso y poder encontrar una razón lo suficientemente buena para no hacerlo. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y lo encontró de pie aun junto a la cama, con una cara de cachorro regañado, como si esperara la peor noticia del mundo, y de alguna forma así sería.

̶ Yo tengo novio, Ranma. Me caso en unos meses.

Todos sus miedos se estaban volviendo realidad, tenía novio, iba a casarse, alguien más se atrevió a tocar a _su_ mujer, a _su_ Akane. Pero a él de daba igual, fue él quien hace unos segundos la tenía bajo su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir con sus caricias, con él había dicho que quería hacerlo, Akane no habría hecho nada de eso de estar realmente enamorada de ese imbécil.

̶ No me importa ̶ Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, con sus puños presionados y su ceño fruncido, con la determinación clavada en su rostro ̶ volví por ti Akane, derrotaré a cualquiera que intente separarte de mí, mataré a cualquiera…

̶ ¡No tranquilo! ̶ Llegó frente a él y colocó sus manos en su pecho, frenándolo, intentando calmarlo, no quería que su pequeña broma se saliera de control ̶ No tienes que matar a nadie, esto se arregla fácilmente. Espérame acá.

La chica salió rápido de su habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta el teléfono de la casa, escuchó como Ranma bajó rápidamente las escaleras tras ella, ignorando monumentalmente su orden de esperarla. Llegó frente al teléfono, descolgó la bocina y comenzó a hablar sin siquiera marcar algún número.

A continuación: 4 sencillos pasos para jugar con la mente de Ranma Saotome

̶ ¡Hola mi amor! ¿Cómo estás? ̶ _Paso 1: Ponlo celoso_ ̶ Debo hablar contigo, debemos terminar. Volvió Ranma, Ranma Saotome ¿Nunca te hable de él? ̶ _Paso 2: Juega con su orgullo, porque ¿Cómo es posible que nunca le haya contado que estuvo comprometida con el mejor artista marcial de Japón?_ ̶ Bueno te cuento rápido, era mi prometido, y el muy idiota se fue a China a curar una maldición cuando él muy idiota no tenía por qué hacerlo ̶ _Paso 3: Hazlo ver nuevamente su garrafal error ̶_ Es muy idiota, quizás debería seguir contigo, tu eres más guapo ̶ _Paso 4: Repita el paso 2 todas las veces que usted quiera ̶_ es tan idiota que piensa que puedo llamar sin marcar el número de teléfono ¡Incluso cree que existes!

Ranma tomo la bocina del teléfono y escuchó, al otro lado solo estaba la línea muerta, ningún novio, ningún sujeto que había sido capaz de tocar a su mujer, era todo mentira, solo quería fastidiarlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con algo así? ¿Qué acaso no sabía que no podría vivir de saber que alguien pudo robarle su amor? Furioso colgó el teléfono y la miro, ella tenía una sonrisa de haber hecho solo una travesura sin importancia, Ranma no lo soporto.

̶ Eres una … ̶ No termino la frase y se fue directo hacia ella.

̶ ¡NO! ̶ Corrió para poder huir de él.

Corrieron un poco por la casa, ella riendo a más no poder, él furioso con ella, hasta que finalmente la agarró en el comedor, la dejó en el piso y comenzó con la tortura: Cosquillas.

̶ ¡NOOO, POR FAVOR PARA JAJAJAJAJ!

̶ ¡Te lo mereces! Como te atreves a jugar con eso ̶ se detuvo al ver que ya le costaba respirar.

̶ ¿Dónde quedo toda esa determinación por recuperarme? ¿No decías acaso que harías lo que fuera por estar conmigo?

Ranma la ayudo a ponerse de pie ̶ Es verdad, es solo que no quiero pensar que alguien más pudo besarte o siquiera tocarte, te deje dos años acá Akane, me mataba saber que había una posibilidad de que fuera así ̶ termino diciendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

El rostro de Ranma se volvió cada vez más triste, era mejor que no pensara en esas cosas, se podría volver loco.

̶ No estuve con nadie Ranma, no podía, no quería. Pretendientes no faltaban, era odioso tener que rechazar a tanta gente, fue una locura, pero ninguno me interesaba.

Solo eso le bastaba, le dio un fugaz beso ̶ Entonces ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo?

Akane se sonrojo por la pregunta y miró hacia otro lado ̶ Tonto, no hables de cosas así tan de la nada.

Ranma sonrió, ¿Cómo era posible que se sonrojara solo por una frase así cuando hace solo unos minutos hacían cosas mucho peores?

̶ No podemos porque no tomo pastillas, tampoco hay con-condones ̶ no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, ¿Qué podía hacer? Seguía siendo bastante tímida ̶ además mi clase empieza en unos 15 minutos más, no puedo cancelarle a 60 niños nunca ha pasado algo así y además ̶ volvió a mirarlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, llevó su mano hacia su nariz apretándola y con su otra mano intento inútilmente movilizar el aire que la rodeaba ̶ apestas.

Ranma solo pudo reír por lo último ̶ Lo siento, pero no he tenido tiempo de una ducha.

̶ Hagamos esto, ve a darte un baño, con agua muy caliente ̶ le dijo mientras llevaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello ̶ ponte alguna ropa de entrenamiento, si es que tienes algo limpio, o puedes buscar en tu ropa vieja por si algo aun te queda, y luego vas al Dojo, si pretendes pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo ̶ ambos sonrieron al recordar la frase dicha por él mientras conversaban ̶ tendrás que aprender a dar clases.

̶̶ Está bien, suena a un muy buen plan ̶ estaba dando la vuelta para ir cuando se devolvió ̶ Solo respóndeme algo antes ¿Para qué necesitamos protección?

Akane comenzó a reír suavemente ̶ Que chistoso Saotome ¿Acaso quieres que me quede embaraza? Porque yo no quiero ̶ vio el semblante de Ranma volverse triste, probablemente porque mal interpretó esa frase, pero ella lo arreglaría fácil. Volvió a abrazarlo y a juntar sus frentes, mientras le acariciaba su mejilla con la mano libre le habló en un susurro ̶ no tengo intención de compartirte tan rápido cuando solo te recuperé hoy.

Ranma sonrió, él la entendía perfectamente, no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que tener hijos con Akane, pero ese sentimiento egoísta lo inundó, la quería para él y solo para él por un tiempo.

Se besaron rápidamente y cada uno fue a hacer sus cosas, Akane a vestirse para las clases y preparar lo que necesitara y Ranma a buscar algo de ropa.

Ya en el baño limpió bien cada parte del cuerpo y luego se metió a la bañera, relajando su cuerpo, sintiendo el agrado de volver a tomar un baño así de bueno después de viajar por tanto tiempo. Se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con Akane, el cómo primero tuvo miedo de que no lo perdonara, de que ni siquiera dejara contar su historia, pero todo había terminado bien, más que bien, él le había confesado su amor, se habían besado y muchas otras cosas más, no pudo evitar sonreír con eso, y hasta sonrojarse un poco, recordaba cada detalle, cada centímetro que toco, todos los besos que le dio, cada gemido que pudo sacarle, había sido mil veces mejor que como siempre lo había imaginado, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara y tuvo que darle solución él solo, pero no le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a calmar su deseo de Akane él mismo, pero desde ahora sería diferente, solo debían solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente y podría hacerla suya sin remordimiento alguno.

Se había dejado llevar por esos pensamientos, no sabía bien cuanto tiempo ya había pasado dentro de la bañera, el agua ya comenzaba a enfriarse, pensó que ya era suficiente y debería ir a ver a su prometida dar clases, porque ¿Ella ya era su prometida de nuevo, no? Él le dijo que la ama y ella… bueno, ella no le dijo te amo de vuelta, pero dijo que debía aprender a dar clases por que ella quería estar con él toda la vida, ¿O no fue así? No, él fue quien dijo eso, ella solo repitió su frase, pero no importaba, ella lo amaba, si, tenía que ser así, se casarían y tendrías 3 hermosos hijos, no tenía dudas, ella lo amaba, ella era su prometida nuevamente, porque lo amaba, si, Akane Tendo lo amaba.

Abrió sus ojos y salió disparado de la bañera, con la misma velocidad se puso la ropa y corrió al Dojo, debía escucharla, solo una vez, con una bastaba, debía escuchar de su propia boca que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella.

Llegando al Dojo pudo verla y a su grupo de estudiantes, era un grupo grande, formaban parejas y peleaban entre ellos, Akane iba dándole indicaciones de cómo mejorar alguna técnica, daba vueltas por el lugar, al parecer la clase estaba por terminar, cuando lo divisó le dio una sonrisa y continuo con lo suyo, él lo sabía, no podía interrumpir su clase por algo así, tendría que esperar.

Así fue como termino una clase y rápido continuo la siguiente, Akane presentó a Ranma como un posible maestro nuevo que estaría observando las clases para ver como trabajaban. Ese día trabajarían el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que pronto se vendría un campeonato local donde el Dojo participaría.

Ranma simplemente estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta del Dojo, viendo como todos peleaban entre ellos, tenían una buena técnica, pero no lo suficiente, faltaba pulirlos, supuso que este sería el grupo de los principiantes. Decidió mirar a Akane, aun ocupaba el mismo Gi algo amarillo de antes, con una cinta en sus muñecas, daba vueltas por el lugar, los chicos con los que hablaba la miraban con respeto, atentos a cada palabra o gesto que usara para corregirlos, ella sonreía cuando lo hacían de forma correcta, se descubrió sonriendo él mismo, le gustaba esa Akane, le alegraba verla enseñando, dirigiendo el Dojo de su familia, esta era la Akane de la que estaba completamente enamorado. Tan embelesado estaba que no sintió cuando alguien se asomó por la puerta y lo vio allí.

̶ Con que era verdad, no me lo creí cuando vi tu mochila tirada en el patio.

Ranma se giró rápido al reconocer la voz ̶ Nabiki…

̶ Ya se había tardado en volver, Señor Taisho.

Sonrió al reconocer uno de los nombres que usó en sus catas ̶ Tu sabias que eran mías.

̶ Por supuesto, a mi nada se me escapa, ya deberías saberlo.

̶ ¿Por qué no le dijiste que eran mías?

̶ Pensé que deberías tener un buen motivo para no querer firmarlas por tu nombre.

̶̶ Bueno, ahora hablando con ella me di cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea.

̶ ¿Ya se arreglaron, ex cuñado?

̶ Estoy en eso, ex cuñada.

̶ Muy bien, me voy, debo comenzar un trabajo ahora mismo si quiero salir más tarde.

Lo dejó en el mismo lugar donde estaba, mientras Akane le daba la despedida al grupo mientras los estudiantes del siguiente grupo llegaban, en uese momento se acercó a él para hablarle.

̶ Este grupo es de los más avanzados, supongo que te será más entretenido para ti verlos a ellos pelear.

Solo dijo eso y se fue, para comenzar la clase, se veía que los tenia a todos bien disciplinados, ya que a las 19:00 en punto ya todos estaban con su ropa y en posición para saludar a su Sensei, Akane dio la misma instrucción que dio a los demás grupos

̶ Hoy luego de hacer calentamiento trabajaremos el combate cuerpo acuerpo ya que se viene proto el nuevo campeonato, las parejas las designaré yo. El hombre que está en la puerta se llama Ranma Saotome, hijo del Sensei Genma, volvió de un largo viaje de entrenamiento y puede que sea un nuevo Sensei, pero para eso debemos ver qué tal le resulto el entrenamiento, así que cuando queden unos minutos de clase tendremos un pequeño combate, ustedes me ayudaran a calificarlo.

Eso era nuevo para Ranma ¿Enfrentarse a ella? ¿Que pretendía?, sabía perfectamente que él nunca podría golpearla

̶ Bien, comencemos.

Para Akane era cierto que quería ver en qué nivel estaba, que cosas nuevas había a prendido en su viaje, pero además era una segunda parte de su castigo, uno que otro golpe que los haga recordar sus viejas costumbres de secundaria, solo para apaciguar esa rabia que aún le tenía por dejarla, que seamos sinceros, debe sacar de alguna forma.

La clase se hizo como lo había dijo la Sensei, y Ranma pudo ver lo que Akane le decía, se notaba el nivel de este grupo, las técnicas estaban perfectamente ejecutadas, tenían bastante fuerza, y eran listos, usaban la debilidad del otro para atacarlo, Akane los había entrenado muy bien, de eso no había duda.

Cuando se acercaba el fin de la clase Akane dio el anuncio de su combate.

̶ El juez serán todos ustedes, usaremos la reglas oficiales de las competencias, vencedor será el que deje sin opciones de continuar a su oponente, como regla extra no se usaran ataques de energías, no quiero que destruyamos el Dojo, todo lo demás está permitido por ser un combate de escuela estilo libre.

Se posicionaron, Ranma con una variante de técnica que aprendió en sus días en el templo de Los Hunza que llamó la atención de Akane, esta uso una de las posturas de la escuela, bastante conocida por Ranma

̶ No te preocupes, no voy a usar toda mi fuerza ̶ Le dijo Akane con una sonrisa de lado.

Ranma sonrió con ella, recordando la frase que ella uso cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez, hace ya tantos años.

Akane fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque, uso algo fácil, un golpe que Ranma podría esquivar y hasta responder, no hubo sorpresa para ella cuando no recibió contra ataque alguno, a él le costaría pelear, pero debía hacerlo, si la respetaba como artista marcial no tendría excusas para pelear contra ella.

Por supuesto que Ranma no quería golpearla, pero no por el motivo que ella creía, él debía ser quien la proteja de todo, no quien intente causarle daño, si, era la nueva matriarca de la escuela, para ello debía ser endemoniadamente fuerte, pero en su cabeza no cuadraba la imagen de él golpeándola, la única salida que tenía para poder luchar era intentar tocar alguno de los puntos de presión de su cuerpo para dejarla inmovilizada.

La nueva matriarca de la escuela de combate libre detecto su táctica rápidamente, el Saotome intentaba una y otra vez llegar a su espalda, con el fin de inmovilizarla. Pero Akane tenía un as bajo su manga para hacerlo pelear.

El gran orgullo del pequeño Saotome.

̶ ¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de un golpecito mío que usas la salida del cobarde e intentas inmovilizarme? Pues te digo algo ̶ Akane se movió a una velocidad que los ojos de Ranma no lograron ver, quedando frente a él, sus narices solo se separaban por unos centímetros ̶ No te será muy fácil.

Dicho esto golpeó su abdomen con su rodilla, con la fuerza necesaria para movilizarlo unos metros hacia atrás y dejarlo sin aire. Ranma intentando respirar bajo una de sus rodillas al piso.

̶ ¿Eso es todo? Por favor, debes tener algo más guardado por ahí

Ranma se levantó de forma dificultosa, ese golpe había sido muy potente, mucho más de los que recordaba, sin contar que en esos tiempos ya tenía una fuerza bruta impresionante, y podría jurar que esa no fue ni una pequeña parte de su poder. Pero más que el dolor físico que estaba sintiendo, su ego estaba llorando, ¿Será posible que su pequeña Akane sea mucho más fuerte que él?

̶ Por favor Ranma, sé que tienes algo por ahí, no puedo ganarte tan fácil.

Akane lo miraba con ambas manos en su cadera, en un gesto despreocupado, con una guardia totalmente baja, demostrándole lo confiada que estaba. Lo cual irrito mucho más a Ranma.

̶ Akane, te lo advierto, me estás haciendo enojar.

̶ ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Inmovilizarme? No podrías tocarme ni aun que de eso dependiera tu vida.

Ranma con eso comenzó su ataque, inicio tácticas de combate aéreo, recordando lo que su padre por tantos años le enseño, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Akane manejaba igual o incluso mejor ese tipo de combate.

̶ ¿Acaso olvidaste que tu padre me entrenó? Conozco todos tus trucos Saotome, si quieres pelear contra mi muéstrame algo que no conozca.

Y así lo hizo. Uso técnicas aprendidas durante su viaje, en el templo con su amigo Bakari, y podía sentir que se acercaba más a Akane, pero al momento de dirigirse hacia su espalda ella simplemente giraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, riendo, como si fuese una danza, por el amor de Dios él lo estaba dando todo y para ella era un juego.

̶ Venga ya Saotome déjate de juegos, tu bromita de soy un débil ya no es graciosa.

Ranma cada vez fruncía más su ceño, intentando agarrarla

̶ ¿O me dirás que en verdad estas dándolo todo? Que decepción

Él intentaba no escucharla, cada vez se ponía más furioso, y él solo quería inmovilizarla, ser más veloz que ella y así poder vencerla

̶ Vamos Saotome no me ganarás sin dar un golpe

Ranma había comenzado a gruñir.

̶ ¡Golpéame!

Fue rápido, no lo pensó, tomo ese grito como una orden, no pudo procesarlo, con todas las fuerzas que tenía dio una patada a Akane, la cual pudo resistir cruzando sus brazos antes de recibirla, pero aun así la movió unos cuantos metros.

Luego del golpe escuchó un murmullo de asombro, fue cuando recordó que estaba en el Dojo frente a la clase de Akane, pero no le importó, tenía más medio de cómo podría estar Akane.

̶ Ak-Akane, pe-pe-perdoname, yo… ̶ fue acercándose lentamente para ver cómo se encontraba, ese solo golpe habría dejado incapacitado para continuar a Kuno o Mousse, y muy mal herido a Ryoga.

Pero ella estaba bien, saco sus brazos de frente de su rostro y lo miró sonriente.

̶ Bien, buen golpe, de verdad llegue a pensar que no lo harías ̶ Dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes del lugar ̶ como ya sabes que no voy a romperme o lastimarme creo que podemos empezar a pelear de verdad ̶ desató el nudo que afirmaba la parte superior de su Gi, se lo sacó y lo dejó caer al suelo, haciendo un sonido fuerte al chocar, así también las muñequeras que tenía hicieron el mismo sonido al caer. Comenzó a mover sus hombros mientras volvía a la posición de antes.

̶ Ahora si Saotome, será mejor que te defiendas, enséñame todos tus trucos, o será peor para ti.

Ella avanzó rápido, mucho más que antes, dándole un golpe en el estómago, menos de un segundo después Ranma sintió un dolor demoledor en su espalda y antes de poder llegar a gruñir, sintió como de una patada en su rostro lo mandaba de nuevo al suelo.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo de él, quien comenzaba apararse con dificultad, al estar a su lado lo miró con odio, un odio bañado e tristeza, Ranma creía que en cualquier momento vería asomarse una lagrima por esos ojos. Le hablo en un susurro, solo para que él la escuchara ̶ eso fue por dejarme sola por dos años.

Volvió a alejarse de él, y se puso en postura de defensa, le daría tiempo a él para demostrar que tenía.

Ya más respuesto Ranma se levantó, adoptando una nueva pose. Se merecía esos golpes, cada uno de ellos y vaya que habían sido fuertes y esa velocidad, ahora entendía, su gi y muñequeras tenían peso extra que la hacía más lenta, ahora no podía ver sus movimientos, era imposible.

Fue él quien se lanzó a golpearla esta vez, no le pasaría nada, era muy probable que incluso no pudiera tocarla, pero lo intentaría, debía demostrar que valía como Sensei. Intento de todo, ataques aéreos, bajos en tierra, nuevas técnicas chinas, pero nada podía con ella, no entendía como en tan poco tiempo ya se sentía agotado, física y mentalmente, Akane no tenía fallas, no tenía aperturas, no baja su guardia nunca, huía de sus golpes y luego lanzaba uno que lo dejaba aturdido por algunos segundos, era una perfecta máquina de artes marciales, y eso le encantaba, incluso lo excitaba.

El combate finalizo pocos minutos después cuando Ranma cansado de recibir tanto golpes sin dar uno solo no pudo volver a ponerse en pie.

̶ Muy bien niños, creo que tenemos nuevo Sensei, vayan a felicitarlo.

Ranma no entendía, lo había hecho polvo, solo sentía dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, le costaba respirar. Los estudiantes lo rodearon, lo ayudaron a pararse, y lo llenaban de felicitaciones.

̶ ¡Eso fue increíble! ̶ Le dijo una joven muy alegre, tendría unos 16 años ̶ Debes enseñarnos esas técnicas.

̶ Estuvo genial Sensei Ranma ̶ esta vez fue un pequeño de 12 años, lo había visto pelear, era realmente bueno ̶ Es uno de los combates más largos de Sensei Akane, usted de verdad es muy fuerte y resistente.

Ranma solo rió, Akane debía ganar muy fácil cada competencia para que ellos lo felicitaran por ese asqueroso intento de combate, pero bueno.

La sensei dio por terminada la clase, deseándoles un feliz fin de semana.

Ranma se dejó caer nuevamente al piso, agotado por tanto esfuerzo, vio como Akane ya tenía un botiquín en sus manos y comenzaba tiernamente a curarlo, él la dejo hacer, había mejorado notablemente en su delicadeza para curarlo, quizás porque ella misma debía curarse las heridas durante su entrenamiento.

̶ Perdona, creo que me pase.

Ranma rio ̶ ¿Quieres que te perdone por ser una de las mejores artistas marciales que ha tenido el honor de darme una paliza? Eres increíble Akane, el viejo libidinoso hizo una sola cosa bien en su vida, y eso fue nombrarte líder de la escuela.

Se sonrieron con sinceridad, este era el momento que esperaba Ranma.

̶ Akane ̶ Tomó las manos que se ocupaban de curar una pequeña herida, y las envolvió con las suyas ̶ yo he sido honesto contigo, te he dicho que te amo, que quiero pasar mi vida contigo, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi prometida, que nos casemos, que llevemos juntos el Dojo, que tengamos tres hermosos hijos. Ya te amaba antes de irme, pero el viaje sirvió para darme cuenta de la magnitud de mis sentimiento, estar lejos de ti solo me demostró que te necesito para vivir Akane, te necesito a mi lado, te necesito para ser yo, no puedo estar sin ti Akane, es algo que va más allá ̶ Soltó una de sus manos para tomar la mejilla de una muy sonrojada y sorprendida Akane ̶ Mi hermosa marimacho, ¿Quieres volver a ver mi prometida?

Akane lo miraba sorprendida, no sabiendo que decir, apartó su mirada de esos suplicantes ojos azules y se puso de pie, le ofreció su mano a Ranma para que el hiciera lo mismo. Sin soltar su mano llegaron hasta una repisa donde descansaban distintos tipos de trofeos, listones y diplomas, había uno en especial, estaba al centro de todos, era pequeño y su color no era de un dorado brillante como los demás. Akane lo apunto con su dedo.

̶ Este fue el primer trofeo que gane representando al Dojo, fue muy fácil ̶ narraba la pequeña historia con un semblante serio, comenzando a preocupar a Ranma ̶ Este otro lo gane a la semana siguiente, también fue fácil, la final duro 10 segundos, lo que demoré en llegar hasta mi rival, darle un golpe en el estómago, girar y terminar con una patada en su espalda, luego de eso todo se disparó, abrimos el Dojo, se llenó de gente, primero partiríamos solo con una clase pero viendo la gran cantidad de personas que querían entrenar con nosotros tuvimos que abrir tres horarios ̶ hizo una pequeña sonrisa llena de nostalgia ̶ y eso lo logré yo misma, por supuesto que recibí ayuda, pero no fue necesario tenerte a mi lado para lograrlo, no necesite estar casada o a un hombre, pude hacerlo sin ti, y no solo el Dojo, seguir con mi vida, continuar viviendo, yo de alguna forma aprendí a vivir sin ti, yo… ̶ por primera vez se decidió a verlo, y lo que vio le causó una pena atroz, unos ojos que amenazaban con derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento, pero debía continuar, debía entenderlo, aunque sabía que la frase que vendría podría hacerlo añicos ̶ yo no te necesito para vivir Ranma, yo aprendí a hacerlo.

Ninguno de los golpes recibidos por Akane durante el combate se sintió tan demoledor como ese, no sentía al aire correr por sus pulmones, sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, soltó sus manos para comenzar a caminar, intentar huir, debía salir de ese lugar, pero Akane no lo permitió, sujeto sus manos con mayor fuerza. Con que esta era su venganza, darle ánimos, esperanzas, hacerle creer que lo amaba para darle el golpe final, ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, partiría en ese mismo momento, podría pelear contra cualquier otro hombre o mujer que se haya adueñado del corazón de Akane, pero no contra ella misma, si ella no lo amaba, si ella ya no lo necesitaba para vivir como él la necesitaba a ella no tenía nada que hacer, no tenía a quien culpar, era toda su culpa, si no se hubiese marchado, si no la hubiese dejado sola, Akane no tendría que haber aprendido a vivir sin él, ese conocimiento sobraba dentro de su cabeza. Intentó huir nuevamente, ocultando su mirada con su flequillo, no quería que lo viera llorar, no podía caer más bajo aún. Fue cuando sintió una pequeña risa de Akane, la miró furiosos ¿Es que ahora se burlaba de él?

̶ Tranquilo Caballo Salvaje, no debes huir, por una vez en tu vida déjame terminar de hablar antes de que huyas y mal interpretes todo ̶ Dijo con una mano en su mejilla, acunándola, calmándolo, es que podía ser tan impulsivo cuando quería.

̶ Yo aprendí a vivir sin ti, yo no te necesito a mi lado…pero yo te quiero a mi lado.

Un nuevo salto de esperanza para el pequeño corazón Saotome.

̶ Desde que tengo 16 años yo decidí que quería pasar mi vida contigo, con el hombre que yo elegí, eres tú con quiero quiero pasar hasta el ultimo de mis días. Yo puedo hacer mi vida sin ti, soy funcional, puedo hacer las cosas que me propongo, no soy la inútil que todos pensaron que sería después de que te fuiste, pero no quiero eso para mí, puedo hacer todo pero no es lo mismo, no tiene ese brillo que tú le das a las cosas, esa alegría casi infantil de ganar y ser la mejor. Todo se sentía frio, siempre tenía frio, pero ahora ̶ se acercó aún más para abrazarlo, hundirse en su pecho, y respirar fuerte su aroma ̶ ahora por fin siento calor. Tú me das ese calor, Ranma.

La expresión que ahora tenía Ranma era una que definía por completo la palabra felicidad, ella lo quería a él, de entre todos los imbéciles que la cortejaron ella siempre lo quiso a él, lo había escogido, no por honor, no por el Dojo, ella tenía la opción de estar sin él pero no quería eso, no cabía en la felicidad.

̶ Y por si aún te quedan dudas ̶ Tomo ambas mejillas y lo acerco a ella, le estampo un beso, algo torpe, estaba nerviosa, diría esas palabras por primera vez en su vida, pego su frente a la de él y vio sus ojos a solo centímetros de los suyos y lo dijo ̶ Te amo Ranma Saotome.

Con esa frase el joven pudo reaccionar, rodeo con sus brazos a Akane y la estrecho en un abrazo, respiro hondo, como si en todo ese momento no lo hubiese hecho, y comenzó a reír.

̶̶ ¿Me amas? ̶ preguntó aun con sus frentes unidas

̶ Por supuesto que si, como no hacerlo.

La besó entre risas, dando besos largos, otros cortos y rápidos, mientras daban vueltas por el Dojo con ella en sus brazos y no paraba de repetir en su cabeza " _Me ama, de verdad me ama, mi Akane está enamorada de mí"_ ahora sí que todo estaba completo y perfecto, solo faltaba un detalle. Se quedó quito y la dejó en el piso, tomo ambas manos y con su boca bañada en risas preguntó.

̶ ¿Entonces si quieres ser mi prometida?

̶ No.

Silencio nuevamente ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando esta chiquilla? Con su ceño fruncido, una ceja saltando y apretando sus dientes, intentando no soltar algún improperio frente a la dama.

̶ Akaneee,¿ A qué mierda estás jugando? ̶ Lo intentó, claramente no pudo controlar su lengua.

̶ Ya cálmate, déjame terminar de hablar. No quiero ser tu prometida nuevamente, quiero que esta vez hagamos las cosas bien, como se debe, quizás salir a algunas citas, darnos alguno que otro beso por ahí ̶ su sonrisa traviesa le causó gracias a Ranma ̶ después podrías pedirme, no sé, que sea tu novia ̶ rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo a ella, mirando fijamente sus labios, Ranma se acercó para recibir su beso, pero ese no era el plan de ella ̶ podemos hacer algunas cosas interesantes ̶ mordió su labio suavemente, haciendo que su hombre no aguantara un leve gemido ̶ luego cuando juntes el valor suficiente me pedirás matrimonio, yo aceptare y luego viviremos felices, con nuestros dos hijos.

̶ Tres, tendremos tres hijos.

̶ Bueno, con nuestros tres hijos, ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

Ranma estaba embobado, tendría que crear algún mecanismo de defensa para esos trucos de Akane, si le hablaba así, si lo miraba de esa forma él le diría que si a todo. Se alejó, apenas unos centímetros, y sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a su planes originales.

̶ No me gusta tu plan, primero: Nosotros nunca hemos hecho las cosas como se debe, ¿Para que empezar ahora? Segundo, si quieres que las cosas vayan lento te recuerdo que lo que hicimos allá arriba cuenta como un noviazgo de varios meses, incluso años, con lo lentos que éramos antes me hubiese tomado dos años llegar a morderte un pezón o…

̶ ¡Cállate no lo digas! Eres tan desvergonzado ̶ Akane brillaba por su sonrojo, enserio allá arriba le sacaba la ropa mientras frotaba su cadera contra su miembro y ahora enrojecía solo por eso.

̶ Después hablaremos de lo vergonzosa que eres. Ahora, tercero y mas importante: yo volví para recuperar a mi prometida, y yo siempre tengo lo que quiero.

̶ Engreído, yo también quiero eso, pero siento que si retomamos el mismo compromiso de nuestros padres nuestra relación estaría en el mismo punto anterior.

̶ ¿Quién dice que es el mismo compromiso de antes? Esta vez seremos prometidos por que los dos lo decidimos así, no por obligación u honor, yo quiero que seas mi esposa, y tú quieres que sea tu esposo ¿Cierto? ̶ La chica asintió con su cabeza mientras sonreía levemente, le agradaba que Ranma por fin hablara tranquilamente sobre su futuro, no con evasivas o medias palabras, simplemente directo, sin titubeos ,como un hombre ̶ Bien, entonces ¿Prometidos?

Akane sonrió ̶ Prometidos ̶ y se lanzó a besarlo.

El beso continuó unos segundos hasta que Akane lo interrumpió bruscamente, mirando con miedo a Ranma.

̶ Llegó mi padre.

̶ ¿Cómo sabes?

̶ Hace un ruido espantoso cuando entra, sus pisadas suenan mucho, era terrible cazar con él en el bosque, todos los animales huían, aunque por lo menos no suenan como las de tu padre.

Ranma se asombraba más, ¿Había algo que esta mujer no haya aprendido? Después tendría que hablar con ella.

̶ Quédate acá, yo hablaré con él ̶ Le dijo Akane con una pequeña sonrisa aun bailando entre sus labios ̶ le explicare las cosas y luego tú apareces, nunca hable bien con él sobre ti, no sé si te odia o no.

̶ No Akane, iré yo, debo asumir la consecuencia de mis actos, lo peor ya paso, lo único que me preocupaba era que tu no me aceptaras y no fue así ̶ tomo su mejilla para darle un beso en su frente ̶ tu quédate acá, limpia todo y luego ve a ver si tu padre deja algo de mi cuerpo para que puedas enterrarme.

̶ Ranmaa…

̶ Era broma mujer.

Camino unos pasos hacía la salida del Dojo, mientras Akane reía recogiendo las diferente colchonetas y utensilios que usaron ese día, cuando fue sorprendida siendo abrazada por detrás, Ranma la dio vuelva rápido y le dio un beso, uno apasionado, dejándola sin aire. Ranma la soltó jadeante.

̶ Para el camino.

Le dio uno rápido más y salió. Ahora debía enfrentarse a las demás personas de la familia, no sería fácil, pero si tenía a Akane de su lado nada malo podría pasar, Nabiki no dijo nada malo cuando lo vio, aunque ella sabía que estaba vivo y que había mandado cartas, con todos los demás sería como lanzarse a un abismo.

Caminó por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al comedor donde sabía podría encontrar a Soun, y no se había equivocado.

Deslizó la puerta y pudo ver el sorprendido rostro del padre de su prometida.

̶ Ran…Ranma.

̶ Soun.

 _Continuara_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Es ahora cuando me odian con toda su alma por la demora, yo también me odiaría, pero una vez le prometí no dejar abandonada esta historia y no lo haré, es mí bebe, uno de mis hijos que nunca tendré.

Sé que les dije que esta historia sería corta, y en mi cabeza alcanzaba para 3 capítulos y 1 epilogo, pero ahora creo que será de 5 y un epilogo, aunque yo que sé, siempre que escribo la idea sale más larga de lo que yo pensaba, entonces prepárense porque puede que lo siguiente que tengamos sea un mega larguísimo ultimo capitulo o dos últimos no tan largos, en fin.

Aquí reviews de anónimos, los demás los respondí un poco antes de actualizar, muchas gracias por cada uno de ellos, la verdad me gustan sus críticas y su apoyo.

 **ka-chan:** Hola, si lo piensas no había mucho que perdonar, Ranma se fue por merecerla, por motivos externos a él fue que no llegó, y quizás ahora con estas mini venganzas estés más tranquila.

 **Caro:** Espero que estas mini venganzas te gustaran, no se poe que todos quieren hacer sufrir a Ranma :c Un abrazo.

 **RubD** : Hola, me encanta que te haya gustado tanto la historia, de verdad gracias por leerla y comentarla, sobre el grupo me uní a él cuando leí por primera vez tu review, me uní con mi face personal y me encanta, cada día con un tema nuevo y lo participativos que son, lo ame.

 **Flakita:** Aquí la actualización, besos.

 **Guest:** Hhahaha ame la frase " _esperaremos como akane espero a ranma jajja"_ si perdón por tardar tanto, pero la universidad me tiene maaaal, me alegra que te gusté tanto la historia y como escribo, yo amo los reviews como los tuyos. Un abrazo

 **Guest:** Acá la continuación O:

 **Afrika** : Aquí la continuación, un abrazo :D

 **Laura** : No tenía forma de avisarte cuando actualizaría :c Pero ya está, un abrazo :D

Como siempre mi twitter: **nube_escarlata** ahí les aviso de cada cosa nueva, los saludos que prometí: **Nando, Isa Vega, Frenchy, Nely** y **Valeria Antonia** , gracias por siempre andar por ahí con algún me gusta o respondiendo, me hace sentir que no estoy hablado sola wuahhahah.

¡Besos!

Pd: Este capítulo va dedicado a **Smoonsie** quien fue la única que adivino los dos mensajes subliminales del capítulo anterior que eran los dos nombres en las cartas, son nombres bromas muy conocidos en América latina, mención honrosa para **litapaz** quien pensó que uno era los nombres y el otro la bienvenida que se asemejaba la bienvenida que le da Akane a Ranma en el manga en el Arco de Herb, que si fue un mini homenaje pero no un mensaje subliminal.

Si se me fue alguno PERDOOOON, cabeza de pollo.

Ahora si ¡Besos!


End file.
